What is Lost
by xSpoonyx
Summary: Not revealing her true identity to Eric, Snow White pretends to be Rose while keeping the truth hidden from him. The queen hunts her trying to find her before she loses her purity, especially while travelling with a man who is less than innocent himself. Will Eric be able to see past Snow White's deceit when he learns the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**So, after having written a one shot for SWATH I realized that my creative juices were still flowing. And so with my Saturday night plans ruined (not feeling so hot at the moment,) I get to kick back and type away another idea, as my oh so lovely sister makes me a tea. Being sick has its upsides, no? Ha! Anyways, enjoy! I hope the this chapter isn't too dry, really trying to work these two's dynamic. I am also open to suggestions! Any idea's you'd like to incorporate or like to see let me know! I'll do the best I can :)**

Snow White trailed behind him, keeping her eye on him as she watched him hack away at branches and other obstacles that had the misfortune to be in their way. She had no way of knowing why he had decided to help her escape from the Queen, yes she had promised him gold, a hundred pieces in fact but he could plainly see had nothing save for the clothing on her back. She was dirty, tired, wearing old, ill-fitting clothing and near starved and yet he had not voiced the question she could see on his mind.

If she did in fact have all this gold, why was she in such a sad state.

But he had agreed nonetheless, pushing forward silently, the only sounds were his grunts as she swung his ax and the distinct thud when it met with its target. Pity she mused was what had caused him to agree and she was not so proud as to refuse, in fact, she openly accepted any pity as long as it aided her. She did not trust him entirely, but he was her only ally at this point and it was better to stay with someone who knew the land as it seemed he did.

Their earlier conversation played through her mind, he was not loyal to the Queen, or any Royal for that matter. Also that it was her own father's fault that the land was in turmoil that it had sickened, attacked itself and fallen. She had never thought this before, everything in her mind was Ravenna's doing but it had been her father who had brought her here, so entranced by her unnatural beauty. Recalling his statement that all Royals were damned played through her mind, she certainly felt she was. Perhaps his words had a string of truth to them.

The thoughts died away however as he continued to push her forward, never pausing for more than a handful of minutes to listen intently, or examine something closely before choosing a direction. Her stomach ached terribly, she had not eaten that morning, her meal forgotten to be sent up it seemed and fear had filled it earlier making all thought of food escape her mind. But now it reminded her fiercely just how empty it was, sending sharp pains that cramped her sides and made her head swim.

The huntsman was mumbling obscenities at a particularly thick branch when she spotted a small bush to her left. Blueberries; the very sight of them making her hunger intensify. She could pluck them and eat them as she followed him, surely he would not protest. Hurriedly picking them free from their stems she palmed as many as she could while he was delayed, some bursting slightly their dark, violet juices a stark contrast against her hand.

Just as she was about to bring her hand to her mouth, a sharp slap sent her hand away, the berries spilling free to the ground. It had been a hard hit and she instinctively stumbled back from the huntsman who now towered before her, his face serious and angry.

"Are you mad? You managed to escape from the Queen's men only to do yourself in by a handful of berries?"

Snow White's mouth tripped over words that did not leave her lips, so instead she asked almost stupidly. "What?"

"Garget." he gripped her wrist and turned it showing her stained hand. "Its poisonous, you'd be dead before it even made its way down your throat."

She looked at her palm as if it were about to attack her at any moment. The huntsman continued grumbling under his breath before using the sleeve of his coat to wipe her hand clean, rubbing vigorously. He moved to her next hand wiping that one as well, his fingers rough in feeling and handling.

"I thought they were blueberries." he scoffed at her stupidity.

"You think blueberries would grow in this place?" There was no answer. She had proven how of little use she was, of just how big a burden taking her on turned out to be.

"Hands out." his voice left no room for argument as she stuck them out, palms up while he removed his flask undoing its lid.

He poured his drink, the smell proving it was not water, over them and instructed she scrub them clean. When he did not seem particularly impressed by her lack of enthusiasm he took them in his own again and scrubbed them harshly her skin feeling raw.

"Any trace, any damn trace left at all and you put it near your mouth and you're dead. Do you understand me?" he looked at her again the anger in voice matched the anger in his face and she was surprised to see that his eyes were a lightly coloured blue.

She hadn't expected it, everything about him seemed dark and turbulent so she had expected dark eyes to match. Dropping her hands he moved back and studied her for a moment before his gruff voice filled the air once more.

"You're hungry, you should have said so." she did not offer an answer and he did not seek one as he contemplated his surroundings once more. "Stay here, I'll find us something to eat."

Panic filled her as he moved away. "Should I not go with you?"

"No."

His tone was final as he turned back to her causing her to once more step back from him taking note just how large he was in comparison.

"You make more noise than a bloody drunken giant, you'll scare all the game away. You stay here, make no noise, and touch _nothing._I'll be back." he moved away before adding hesitatingly that if anything should happen she should scream and he'd come back for her.

Snow White watched him leave, not believing even he trusted his words.

.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Eric made his way silently, his ears able to pick things out clearer now that the girl was not behind him managing to step on every twig. If he had not seen the dainty boots she wore himself he would of thought she had iron ones on merely to make this trip as difficult as possible. The men he had killed earlier likely had provisions on them and he cursed his foolishness for not thinking to take them. At least it would give them time to cover more land before the Queen became suspicious and sent out more men to investigate.

And he knew she would, if she had already sent out a party after the girl she would send more, which in turn meant the girl was valuable in some way. She did not look like much however, sickly looking and thin, but with a type of beauty visible if you managed to look past the dirt and stench of her. Perhaps the girl would not prove to be worth the trouble and the queen would lose interest.

Which then led him to his next thought; why he had even helped her. Admittedly he had been caught off guard when he pulled her from the roots and saw her face. Dirty and scratched, he still could not pretend that her fair skin, ebony hair and blood red lips was not a startling combination. But the Queen had lied, her promise sounded foolish to his own ears once he thought it over and he had to nurse the sorrow of losing his wife all over again.

The grief struck him so sharply again he could only grip the handle of his axe tighter, and try to remain focused. Perhaps that was why he had decided to help this girl, to scorn the queen and because no one had aided Sara in her time of need. Her words from earlier had stung him, if he returned he was dead and if he left her she would be. A lot of death it seemed and he did not fancy himself ready to die just yet.

His ears picked up the sound of movement and he quickened his pace, this damned forest played on your fears, the very air toxic as it toyed with your mind. The longer he left the girl the larger the chance that something was going to prey on her and the last thing he needed was to save her again, the gash on his chest stinging in reminder.

The huntsman toed the ground by a bush and a rabbit skittered out. He swiftly brought his ax down separating the animals head from its body. Bending down he examined it, it was a good size, it would suffice for dinner tonight.

Snow White saw the huntsman emerge before she heard him and she started when she saw his dark figure. The relief was clear even to him as he saw her huddled with her knees drawn up to her chest, her back against the trunk of a tree.

"Can you skin a rabbit?" she shook her head no. "Well you're going to learn. How about a fire?"

At this she nodded almost too vigorously, as if to prove she could in fact do something. He began cutting at branches, pulling away ones that had already fallen and gathered them into a bundle. This was a good a place as any to rest for the night, and the men behind them were not going to follow them that was for certain. The girl found kindling and was searching for something to use as a flint.

If this was the only thing she could do then they were in deeper trouble than he had anticipated. She did not complain when she repeatedly struck flat stones together, trying for a spark. He did not assist her, expecting her to become exasperated when she could not actually light a fire, and he would have another tick against her and her mounting failures.

Snow White continued to strike stone against stone, the tips of her fingers white from the pressure with which she held them, willing a fire to begin as it had so effortlessly done for her in the tower. She could feel the huntsman's stare boring in the back of her head, and she felt she needed to prove to him that she had skills to survive this place just as he did. And if she did not then she would pretend she did.

Relief, sweet and all consuming filled her when a spark caught and the telltale wisp of smoke billowed up, curling with the lack of breeze. She grinned when she saw it, but it fell from her face when the huntsman set the wood around the small flame.

"Alright then, roll your sleeves up, dinner won't cook itself." he settled himself next to her and produced the rabbit.

Snow White's stomach turned seeing the blood and lack of head, missing the sideways glance the man next to her sent her. He removed a knife and began explaining to her the process, slicing the skin away slowly and revealing its pink flesh. Snow White could feel the sweat on her forehead, just watching him expertly cut away its skin made her cringe, especially when he began to pull it away.

The huntsman could see her discomfort but did not ease on the girl although he felt a stirring within him that he should. But if they were to survive he needed to be certain she was capable of aiding him, he was not going to hold her hand the entire way. Unceremoniously, he held out the half skinned animal to her and suppressed a grin when he saw her face fall.

Without any real want to do so, she took the knife from his offered hand and the rabbit, her fingers trying to grasp as little of it as possible. She attempted to remember his instruction but had to fight the bile that rose in her throat and distracted her. Belatedly she realized the huntsman was speaking with her, instructing her how to use the blade, what she was doing incorrectly, affirming what was correctly done.

Snow White was grateful when he took the rabbit from her hands and sliced a line down its stomach. He made quick work of the entrails, Snow White closing her eyes against the sight of it, unaccustomed to images as these. The huntsman did not ask more of her, night was approaching, her work too slow and he was hungry.

They continued to sit in silence which seemed to be the preference of both for the moment. It gave him time to think of their next course of action, and to study the girl next to him whose eyes were trained on the flames. The same questions came to mind, of why the queen had wanted her so earnestly. She was keeping something from him, and whatever it was meant she was not to be trusted.

As silence surrounded them, the huntsman handed over a portion of cooked rabbit and she ate it hungrily. More like devoured it, if she was to be perfectly honest, her stomach pinching uncomfortably with each bite. She paid no attention to the huntsman who was eating with a lot more restraint than she, but she had not had meat in such a long while she was afraid if she were to stop it would disappear. Years of stale bread and nearly rotted fruit had made this meal feel like a feast, especially when he had handed her such a large portion.

Not ten minutes later did she then begin to feel ill. Her stomach full and uncomfortable, and not a breath after the huntsman asked if she was alright, did she spring up on all fours and become sick. The huntsman rose, like an all suffering man and came forward with a piece of cloth which served as a handkerchief. He handed that and his flask to her once she turned to sit and take in deep, gulping breaths of air.

"You ate too quickly." he toed dirt and fallen leaves over the mess."Did they not feed you while you were in that prison?"

She did not answer him, only gave him a sardonic half smile as she returned to the fire, the shadows it cast making her face appear gaunter and in turn, ugly. The smile and lack of answer merely made him wonder what crime she could of possibly committed to be locked away and treated as she had.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Well this was fun :) Hope you liked it, I have obviously an idea where this is going but again anything you'd like to see or feel would fit in, let me know! And I'll see what I can do for ya! Reviews are appreciated, I like to know when I'm doing something right or when I'm being hella annoying. **

**laters, Spoony.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh! I felt this chapter was so difficult to write! I didn't want it to drag on but it felt like it was! I literally almost pulled out my hair, which I now see is not a great opening for the new chapter...**

**Well this is more of a filler anyway, I couldn't have them suddenly pop outta that forest now could I? I tried to make it interesting and not unbearable so please, take pity on little ol' me :)**

The exhaustion from days of walking mixed with the heat of the fire at the end of each night took its toll on Snow White, and she found sleep quickly. Slumped against a tree or even just curled on the floor, her breathing would grow deep and even she looked like a small child instead of the spit fire that had knocked him in the jaw that first day.

The huntsman added another log to the flames, before settling himself down as well. It had been what; three days? He could see the girl in his line of vision, could see how deeply asleep she already was and thought each night how easily he could slip away. Leave her here and the trouble behind him, he would cover more ground without her besides. The thought lived in his mind and the temptation stayed with him.

Sleep would elude him and he was almost envious that she could drift off so easily. It was almost as if it were a sign, that he was not to sleep until he had left her far behind. Twisting his neck slightly he could see her fully; her dark hair framing the softness in her face, her lips red and full; the only part of her that did not appear stricken with hunger.

She was beautiful, he could not deny that. He recalled the moment when he pulled her free of the roots and was stunned by her that he needed a moment to stare at her, as if to determine if she was fantasy or not. And it was not just her beauty that had given him pause, there was something else to her that he could not quite pin. She had felt so slight when he had pulled her against him, blade at her throat, so small that he could break her with his own hands.

As he continued to watch her he knew with a sinking certainty that he would not leave her. She was too small, too afraid, too dependent on him and the guilt of it would plague him no doubt. If he were to leave she would be dead for certain. Also, he had been the one to go after her, drawn to her and needing to know if she was alright. Turning away he shut his eyes, determined to find sleep. Tomorrow would be another long day.

.,.,.,.,..,.,

Snow White's eyes sprang open and was met with the sight of dirt. Someone was shaking her awake and none too gently. It took her a moment to place where she was, and was reminded when she saw the huntsman looming over her, moving away now that she was awake.

"Come along, we have a ways to go still." he was stamping out the last bit of glowing ember with his boot as she looked about her.

Even with morning's light, the forest remained dark and eerie, void of any life but them as it had been every morning since they had been in here. But with the bleary light allowed her to see just how sickly the forest was, the trees were bare, the air was thick with an unnatural fog that lingered. There was a chill in the air that seeped through the cloth of her dress. The huntsman handed her a small bundle of hard bread, along with a few nuts. They ate in silence, the forest eerily quiet with no birds, no rustling leaves, it was as if everything was dead.

But something was different.

There was something that had changed and she was wary of it, glancing about her as if the answer would appear before her. It did not, which was not a surprise as she continued on eating, the meals that they had eaten these past days, thought basic, had been better than anything she had, had in years; fresh and filling. And the huntsman allowed her to eat as much as she wanted, hunting more when he needed to if nothing remained.

It was the pity again, she would catch him examining her and she knew it was due to the hungered look she had from years of eating scraps, how her collar bone jutted from her skin, the skin stretching over her face making it all feel so angular. She stopped then, the food forgotten in her hands as she stared straight ahead looking at nothing.

She did not know what she looked like.

It had been years since she looked in a looking glass, the last time she could recall was when her ladies maids were brushing her hair out before bed after her fathers wedding. She could remember the ladies cooing over her dark hair, admiring its silken tresses and promising that if she were to get to bed quietly they would bring her some warm milk with honey.

The memory was so vivid to her; the warmth from the fireplace, the thick, heavy quilt as it was pulled over her securing her in its safety. The terror of that night afterwards...

"Are you alright there lass?" his voice was surprisingly soft and it broke the memory from her. She caught his look of concern and nodded, no longer hungry.

Snow White wondered what she looked like for the first time in years. There had been more pressing thoughts living in her mind at the time of imprisonment; escape, her family, hunger, and cold. Obviously she was not the girl from all those years ago, her face must have changed along with the rest of her. Her hand found its way to her hair, matted and knotted, no longer silken as it had been all those years ago.

The huntsman appeared before her, offering his hand to help her up which she took with hesitation. His face still showed concern and it was the first time he had offered any show of charity or kindness. They walked in silence, now comfortable with each other from being in such close proximity for so many days that they had built a type of stressed companionship. Then again, with the circumstances that had brought them together this was to be expected.

He assisted her over the larger holes and chasms, over thickly knotted roots and even pulled back lower hanging branches to allow her to pass behind him. They walked for nearly an hour before the silence seemed to finally have gotten to the cantankerous huntsman since he initiated conversation.

"So what was on your mind earlier? You liked like you had swallowed a rock."

Snow White furrowed her brow at his odd references and shook her head as if to shake the very thought away. She gave a short, dark chuckle noticing that she was staring down at the tattered hem of her gown, before lifting her face to look ahead.

"I just had a thought."

"Must of been some thought."

They were at an impasse it seemed, they were on the same side yet both of them made little to no contact with the other. This was a turning point, he was offering some type of equality between them and she felt conflicted. But then, she needed him to get her to Duke Hammond's and it would be easier if they were able to be civil together.

"Its been so long since I've looked at myself, that I realized that I do not know what I look like."she sounded vain but shrugged it off, let him think what he wished.

"What d'you mean you don't know what you look like."

"When you're a prisoner they do not exactly give you silk sheets and silver framed mirrors."

"Well you could use a brush that's for certain, and a bath would be preferable but its nothing less than what you would expect of someone whose been travelling for days in a forest."

She was not sure if he was jesting or being honest with her, his tone did not sound serious but he also did not smile. He grasped her hand to help her over another gap when he locked eyes with her and asked unexpectedly what her name was.

Snow White held the gaze, her eyes determined and hard trying to see where the hidden threat was. There had been a reason the queen had kept her hidden along with the fact that she was still alive from people, and she still did not trust him fully. Who was to say that he would not go about telling everyone the princess was still breathing when they parted?

"Rose." she said remembering the old stories her mother had told her, of her wish for a child and how she had seen that rose. She held her breath, waiting for him to question her, her stomach in knots with the knowledge of her lie.

He did not, only stared at her a moment longer before nodding and letting go of her hand to walk once more.

"And you? I cannot call you huntsman the entire time."

"I suppose not."

She waited a beat. "Well?" she prompted.

"Eric." he held out his hand and when she fit her smaller one in his he grinned.

"A mite late for introductions, is it not?"

"Better late than never I suppose." Eric replied almost lightheartedly and the grin turned into a full smile.

Snow White was struck then by the fact that he was handsome when he smiled. She did not have much experience with men and their looks, but his face was pleasant when it was not lined with anger or annoyance. He should smile more, she thought.

He held her gaze once more and she felt an odd discomfort rise in her, filling her with the need to look away. She did, moving under a low branch and not stopping when its tips pulled at her hair. Eric followed, continuing the conversation.

"So what did you do to end up on the queens bad side?" he moved to walk beside her, no longer needing to lead as the forest seemed to be thinning out.

Again she hesitated but he did not press her and she wondered at this change in him.

"Nothing. She took me because she could."

"You did nothing?" she nodded in affirmation, her face forward. "How long were you held prisoner?"

Snow White shrugged her shoulders, concentrating as her feet sunk slightly in the dirt. "Its been so long, I cannot be sure. Eleven, twelve years perhaps?"

"_What_?" The huntsman's voice was rough and sharp and he gripped her upper arm pulling her back to look at him. She turned to him beginning to recognize what she saw as anger in his features. "You're telling me that she kept you as a prisoner for twelve years?"

"Yes. I and others, though I'm not how many others are still there."

"And they were all kept there for the same amount of time?"

Snow White shrugged, "I suppose, though many would be taken after a short while."

"Why would an innocent person spend twelve years in a prison?" he did not believe her, his tone showed it, he could see her face change into a blank mask, void of any emotion and for a moment he felt that he had over stepped some invisible line.

"And what could a ten year old child have done that warranted twelve years locked in a dirty cell?"

The huntsman became quiet in thought before deciding to stop there for rest and she settled herself on a log, reaching down to rub her sore ankles. He felt like an idiot for not having thought before speaking and he felt properly chastised. Eric did not allow her to rest long before asking her to get back up and walked to her .

"Let me show you something."

He removed a small dagger from his belt putting it in her hand, then grabbing her wrist, brought it up to his neck the blade tucked under his chin. He held her close to him with his free arm and she pulled away from him unaccustomed to the weapon in her hand and his nearness.

"If we are caught and I cannot help you, you need to know how to defend yourself. You drag the blade across the throat," he moved her hand to the side making sure the blade did not touch skin. "this is a guaranteed kill."

He adjusted her hand and pointed the blade to his heart, then different parts of his abdomen listing off each part and how to attack it simply yet effectively.

"Do not swipe away madly, you will just exhaust yourself. If all else fails you run and you do not stop. Your legs have gotten stronger with the walking we have been doing, if a bit tired, but once you're blood begins pumping fear, you will have the energy to run."

"And if I cannot kill?"

"If you do not want to go back in that cell I suggest you remember as much as you can." he glanced at the blade in her hand. "Keep that with you."

The remainder of the time they did not speak of the queen or her time spent captive. Snow White was beginning to see the huntsman in a different light. He seemed to trust her to give her a weapon and not fear that she would use it on him. He must know he was her line to staying alive and also that she did not even know how to wield it properly, posing no real threat to him.

Unfortunately for the huntsman he was seeing Rose differently as well, there would be times when he saw her he would see Sara and would associate the two. Sara had been taken, just as this girl had been although her fate had been kinder than Sara's. However sparing another look at the smaller woman, taking in her gaunt face and tired eyes he was not so sure, at least his Sara was at peace and the turmoil seemed to still exist for Rose.

**H'okay, so there it is. Again, I'm trying to make this as realistic and believable as possible while still trying to follow the basic story line of SWATH. Is it too cheesey? Becoming Mary-Sue ( please Lord no!) So if you're into it lemme know and please tell me if there's anything about it that's bothering you. Especially if theres too much talking, or even not enough detail throughout the chapter as I have a annoying feeling that, that is the case. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First off would love to thank all those who reviewed, it gave me fantastic reviews!**

**Also, I had no idea there was a book! (Durrr) and actually read it to help me out a bit so for those of you who have read it, certain parts will sound familiar as I am trying to incorporate it all together. **

**Anyway, I tried to follow the advice given and hopefully this is better! I enjoyed writing this one :) I tried to develop their relationship and create a dynamic between them, so hopefully it was a success. **

It was a miserable day. Much more miserable than usual with rain coming down steadily, in heavy, cold droplets that seeped into the skin. The sky was a darker grey, and clouds hung heavy in the sky giving the impression of looming disaster. Snow White concentrated on her boots as they sunk into what was now mud as the wet hem of her gown slapped against her ankles.

A slight wind had picked up from behind them as if urging them forward, but it only made walking more difficult as her hair was constantly undoing itself from its braid and getting in her face. Eric remained silent as he moved, water dripping off his face and clothing as he had given Snow White his coat earlier that day.

She was thankful for it now when he announced rain was coming though upon inspection there were only a few clouds littering the sky. It was overly large on her, reaching mid calf and needing the sleeves rolled up a few turns. But it was warm and kept the rain from soaking through when it had finally began spattering on them, a light drizzle at first but now to this downpour they found themselves in.

She had offered the huntsman his coat back to at the very least give him a bit of warmth back into his body. He declined naturally, and gave no explanation and secretly she was grateful; if she were to be perfectly honest the idea of being exposed to the elements did not thrill her. But he took it in stride, not complaining except to curse once when he thought he had found relief in the form of shelter only to have his hope dashed.

When they did finally find shelter; two large jutted rocks that stood straight up from the earth with a couple of trees grown crookedly over, forming a type of awning and providing a small, dry crevice. The huntsman ushered her in before sitting down heavily, his back against the stone. He was tired and cold and miserable enough to match the weather. The girl sat next to him, undoing her braid and wringing the water from it then allowing it to hang loose, small strands sticking to her face.

He glanced away. She was sitting close to him, closer than they ever had, but it was all they could do in the small space and he was not inclined to go out in the downpour in search of another, if another existed. Her fair skin almost glowed in the shaded space, her lips redder from being bitten throughout the day as he had caught her doing multiple times before. They were fuller, redder and slightly parted her breathing audible and sounding louder than it really was.

They sat in silence; the huntsman wiping the water from his face while Snow White gazed out at the rain. Her voice startled him slightly, being unusually close to his ear.

"Do you hear that?" she questioned, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Pay it no mind." he grumbled having had trouble keeping the voices out of his own mind. She looked at him sharply.

"So you hear it as well. What are they?"

The huntsman instinctively went for the flask at his side before remembering it had been drained long ago, not so much to his belly but to disinfect the wounds they had sustained along the way.

"Lost souls." her frown grew deeper so he began to elaborate. "The souls of those who have entered the forest and have never left. They linger here still, caught in some type of darkness. If you look about you, you can still see them."

Snow White stared harder at the forest in front of her, her eyes flickering quickly over each shape trying to piece together what he meant; when suddenly she saw it. A tree almost directly across from them had grown misshapen, its trunk bent in the middle slightly with odd rivets that spanned a foot in length, branches outstretched as if reaching out for her.

It looked like a man. Its face contorted and nearly covered in a sickly, brown moss, the rivets resembling ribs and its branches looked like gnarled fingers trying to get her. It was terrifying to think that, that had been a person once and that they still spoke in their half death.

"I had thought it was my mind tricking me...What do they want?" she had noticed the figures in the dark nature about them during their journey but thought it was due to an over active imagination driven on fear.

"Us, to join them in their hell."

Snow White remained quiet for a few more moments before shifting. He watched with curiosity as she removed his coat, the shoulder of her gown slipping off as it had done a hundred times before, exposing more of her skin and the top slopes of her breasts. He hated this dress, it was too big for her and was constantly slipping free. He could gladly say that he was a man, but it was that fact that was crux of their current situation. He was as easily driven to temptation as the next man.

What also made him clench his jaw in frustration, was the fact that she was so unaware of these little things. Would leave her dress the way it was, not aware of what possible affect it had on him, or lifting her gown to examine a sore part of her leg. It would only be a couple of inches of exposed skin, but it was enough.

If he had been his old self, and she less innocent to the ways of the world he would of had his arm draped over her shoulders by now, fingers grazing the exposed skin, consoling her as he shifted closer...

Gratefully he was not, and he had promised to get her to Hammond's safely which in turn meant no one was to touch her, including himself. Which caused him to think back to their previous conversation about her not knowing her face. It was an odd thought, to not know one's own features and when she had said it with that distracted look on her face he wanted to tell her what she looked like.

But he was sure that his description of her once said aloud would result in a slap that he would certainly deserve. Oblivious to his thoughts, she moved the coat length wise and draped it over the both of them, returning the generosity he had shown earlier. She shifted closer in order to cover them both properly, their shoulders brushing but thankfully his coat tucked up under her chin leaving only her face exposed.

"Why do you want to go to the Duke's? Have you family there?"

His question surprised him even. He was not one for speaking freely with others, preferring solitude and the company of grog over that of people. But he found himself talking more and more with the girl, curious about her history; about her.

"No. My parents died when I was a young girl. My mother had become ill and passed away, she had been for quite some time though none of us knew. My father died weeks later, the very day the queen took control of the kingdom and it was that day she imprisoned me."

There was a pause as she remembered, and the nagging voice in the back of her mind that criticized her for not speaking the whole truth. But the princess no longer had a place here and it made no difference to her. Ravenna continued to rule the land, and the only thing she could do was find the Duke and begin life anew, perhaps even continue a life as Rose. She hadn't thought that far in advance.

"I had no brothers or sisters. Or aunts, or uncles. There was no one, and I was alone. But I escaped." she said the part sharply, the determination heavy in her voice as if to remind herself of her strength and will.

"I hurt him, the queen's brother,when he came for me that day."

"Good girl." was all he said and they fell into silence once more.

The rain fell harder as if in disagreement, that or it was attempting to drown those lost souls reaching out for them, inching their way slowly into their minds.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,..,

Eric needed to get them out of this forest as soon as possible. The voices would be silent for a time before whispering yet again; calling out to him. It was worse when it was Sara's voice. It would catch him off guard, nearly tripping him up on the rough terrain. He had accepted her death, knew she was gone but her voice alarmed him and although he missed her with every fiber in his being - he wanted to forget.

There were times in the middle of the night when he was asleep and he would wake with a start; she would be screaming for him to help her. There was always that moment when he was prepared to spring up and go to her, when his brain to begin to work its way out of the sleepy fog it was in, disoriented and forehead beaded with sweat. He would cover his ears to try and keep it out but that was the trouble, the screams were in his mind. This place was slowly driving him mad.

At times, it would be the girl, Rose, asking for help and that would take a moment longer to distinguish, since there was real danger with her. He was becoming paranoid and that was causing him to be sloppy, something they could not afford.

That and there were greater dangers now that they were deep in the forest. The extra precautions they had to take slowed them to a pace he was not comfortable with. There had been a creature that they had come across while resting, made of some kind of black tar that served as skin. It pulled itself from a dark pool of unnatural looking water, using its arms to drag itself out. There was no face, just the shape of a person's torso as it dug its fingers in the earth, its belly dragging on the dirt floor - it seemed to be made from the dark slush that it had emerged from.

This creature, the work of the devil himself he was sure, had literally knocked the air from out of him when he first spotted it. He had never seen anything as hideous or bone chilling His hatchet had removed its head from its body, sending the thing twitching and convulsing back into the pool. The huntsman began to wonder if these creatures would dare to emerge when they slept, possibly drag them into those pools with them.

To add to his troubles, there were the roots and vines which seemed to favor the girl. Three times he had to cut her free from them as they wrapped around her, pulling her back to envelop the girl in a knot trying to suffocate her. The first time it had happened quickly, so fast that had he not looked behind him to check on the girl he would of lost her.

During thicker patches of growth he had her hold onto the back of the belts he wore that held his knives and axes. There were sink holes, where the sand dragged you down the more you tried to escape, snakes that were poisonous and made you delirious. Too many hidden dangers he was not convinced they would survive.

But Snow White had made improvements, she could skin and assist the huntsman in cleaning and cooking whatever game he caught. Slowly learning the small signs of danger; which plants were harmful, what part of the forest floor was safe to step on. He would show her whenever an animal had been around recently, showing her how he knew, teaching her patiently. He answered her endless questions, did not get upset whenever she did something wrong and continued to show her small ways to defend herself.

It was during one of these impromptu lessons that he tried to pry more information from her.

"So, this friend of yours. You're certain they are at Hammond's hold? Watch your arm, keep it lower."

Snow White concentrated on his movements as he had been steadily increasing his speed of attack with each lesson.

"Well for obvious reasons I could not be certain, but I remember him escaping with Hammond's men that night I was taken so its safe to assume he's there."

"He?" the huntsman's brow went up in a exaggerated style and his tone hinted at playfulness. Something sorely missing in this expanse of depression and death.

"Yes he is a he." the huntsman came close as she mimicked a defensive maneuver he had shown her.

"Unrequited love, a classic really."

He continued with the banter and she had experienced that she enjoyed his company most when he was this way, perhaps due to its rarity or the fact that it changed his entire appearance. Not that she thought him ugly, just too stoic all of the time.

Her attack was evaded and he quickly stepped into a different maneuver, his own dagger at her throat.

"You know this, do not become overly confident. Try again."

They moved back into positions, him facing her braced to attack. Snow White was always taken aback when she took him all in, by just how much larger than she. There was a day she recalled comparing the huntsman to the various men she had encountered in her life.

Her father was not an overly large man, not as tall as the others though handsome and warm. And she could remember the slight belly he had gained that her mother often lamented about, the two laughing after leaving her confused. There was an undeniable softness to him or it could be her mind recalling how she saw him as a child.

But then there was Finn, who was tall and lean, though he had never shown any hint of sickness he carried a ill pallor. She knew him to be strong, but she had always been afraid of him and for such a long time the only man she had encountered.

The huntsman on the other hand was broad shouldered and what she could only describe as thick. He was strong, she had felt it herself in his hands whenever he grasped her hand to help her and in his arms the few times he had put his arm around her to show her a different attack. Whenever he was closer to her, he seemed to take up all the space and air and she found herself needing to step back and away from him.

She would watch him when he was walking ahead of her, the way he would cut through the underbrush and her eyes would follow the "V" his back made as his shoulders lined up with his waist. Whenever he would turn his head to ask her something her eyes skittered away, a guilty feeling settling in her which confused her.

Why should she be feeling guilt? There was no harm, no crime in observing. The only thing she could even fathom was it perhaps reminded her of Finn on a deeper level, watching her in her cell? That it might just bother him as it had her whenever she would catch Finn's face pressed against the bars, an eerie, empty smile on his face.

The huntsman lunged for her and she evaded.

"William is not my love. In fact we irritated the other to no end as children. We were only friends because our mothers wanted us to be."

"Ah, it would of made for an interesting story though." side step, swipe.

"More interesting than a wrongly imprisoned escapee running from the queen, with the very man set out to bring her back?"

Her tone was mocking and he took advantage of her relaxed stance and knocked the dagger from her hand, swiftly move behind her placing his dagger back at her throat, her chin upturned.

"Suppose not, though I would not mind being less interesting at present."

The same thought that he would not mind her to be less so as well crossed his mind, when he noticed the shoulders of her dress had slipped free once again. He released her roughly and began returning the daggers to their places.

"That's enough for now. We should not exhaust ourselves." he walked away with her watching his back the feeling that she had missed something lingering in the back of her mind.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Another three days passed them by, the days the same dreary grey as the ones before it. Making it seem as if they had been travelling one long, endless day. The dark forest had finally thinned out, slowly resembling a natural forest, the trees only half poisoned, the fog behind them and the ground solid. They trudged along side by side not a word passed between them for nearly four hours. A rain had begun fall though not as heavily as it had days before, it still managed to leave them sodden.

Eric brought up the point that the lack of queen's men returning to the castle had most most likely alerted her of their escape and he was sure she had sent out more men for them. The days of fearing the forest more than the queen were behind her now, her presence too real once more. The huntsman had manged to find a crude road that did not look heavily traveled, the ground littered with dried twigs and leaves, crunching beneath their feet.

He was not familiar with this road and was not sure where it led but was grateful nonetheless, that they could leave the hell that had found its way to earth. They had walked the road a long while before the huntsman stopped abruptly, his hand grabbing her arm as he turned his head to listen intently. Snow White strained her ears as well, but only hearing the rain hitting the leaves and the trees moving with the wind, until eventually a slight ringing in the ears.

"Go." he told her, his voice low. "Hide behind that mound there and do not come out until I say it is clear to do so, do you understand?" his fingers grasped her arm tighter and a slight panic blossomed in her chest.

"Why? Whats the matter?"

"Someone's on the road. Go. Stay hidden." his tone left no room for argument and he used his hand on her arm to propel her forward.

Snow White half ran to the log, the rain making her feel heavy and sluggish or perhaps it was due to lack of breakfast. Rain had meant no fire had which in turn meant no food and since that morning her stomach had been rumbling now accustomed to its new daily source of nutrition. She settled herself down behind the log, the smell of dampness, wet dirt and wood mingling together. Pulling the huntsman's coat tighter around her as she drew her knees up to her chest, straining her ears to listen.

There was nothing at first, just silence safe for the rain falling on the hundreds of leaves covering the ground and on the tall trees. She sat for such a time that her legs began to tingle uncomfortably from her position and she shifted slightly trying to release some pressure. Time seemed to drag on and she wondered if maybe the huntsman had imagined hearing anything, she certainly hadn't.

But then the unmistakable sound of horse's hoofs thudding on soft ground was clear, as was a slight, rhythmic clattering. Eric's voice rang out some type of greeting and the horse's whinnied and the thudding stopped along with the clattering. She could not be sure but there had to be some kind of words exchanged because there was a stretch of silence that brought back that familiar pang of panic.

These were strangers, there was a number of dangers this presented and as much as she knew the huntsman could handle himself she still could not calm her suddenly pounding heart. The silence continued on until Eric's voice called her fabricated name. She stood cautiously, her legs protesting the sudden change of position and she saw him coming towards her, mouth in a tight line, soaked through and none too happy.

She glanced behind him and saw two horses, one black and the other a deep chestnut pulling a crude open wagon. Two men were seated at the front of it too far away for her to make out their faces.

Snow White moved to meet Eric part of the way and grasped her shoulders, speaking in a low voice although they were still a ways from the strangers.

"They will take us to the next village, I told them you were my mute sister and that we lost everything back in the kingdom and are seeking new lodgings. You are to say _nothing_," he moved an arm behind her back grasping her arm, guiding her towards the carriage. "Do not even look at them for too long a time, assume shyness, and _do not_ leave my side for any reason."

She opened her mouth to whisper a question when the hand holding her arm pinched her slightly and she shut it again, not needing any further reprimanding.

The wagon had no cover, there was sodden straw strewn about the back and the two men at the front filled her with distrust. Their clothing was tattered and their faces were not kind. She could feel their stares burning into her and she kept her face down as Eric had instructed, though she was not completely certain why. She had looked up long enough to see the two distinctly; one bald, the top of his head a reddish pink as if he had been burned.

His eyes were small and his chin formed two large ones spilling over the collar of his shirt. He was as round as a barrel, his lips cracked and unsmiling. The other was taller, darker and had wiry, black hair that could not decide if it wanted to be curly or not. His eyes were black as were his teeth that were not missing. He sat rigidly, like it hurt to be there. His face was lined and spotted with liver marks, large, angry welts on his neck.

They looked sickly, and as if they were plotting something against them this very minute. Probably take them back to the Dark Forest and tie them there to die. Eric helped her into the back of the wagon but stopped at the sound of the bald man's voice.

"Must say, ya sistah looks nuffin' like you." the two men held each others gaze for a couple of beats before Eric relaxed.

"We have different mothers. Mine died from the fevers when I was a lad and my father remarried her mother, but she is my sister all the same, half or whole."

The man nodded and turned his face back to the road as Eric pulled himself up and sat next to her. They rode for the remainder of the day, the drizzle stopping after the second hour of the ride. Snow White was weary, and ached to close her eyes and sleep but the hard wood rocking beneath her prevented it.

They came across the first run down farm before sundown. Snow White scrambled onto her knees to lean over the side to see better. The small village was nothing more than a handful of houses surrounded by mud and an air of hopelessness. Looking sadder still with the grey clouds in the sky and lack of life. The men stopped the horses signalling the end of their journey.

"Is there anyone who would take us in? We have no money but are willing to work in exchange for a place to rest."

The two eyed Eric before pointing to a house in dire need of repair. "Old Magdon, she migh' be able ta give ya a place. No sons an' a near cripple for a husbin' she may be in need of 'elp."

Eric nodded and gave them a quick thanks before putting his arm around Snow White again.

"Remember, mute and shy." and they made their way to the half rotted house, leaning slightly as if tired of holding its own weight upright.

With each step she took towards that house she felt she left strength behind with it. Perhaps if it had been sunny and bright out the house would not seem as hostile as it did. Not as unwelcoming and ugly. But it was a dry place to lay their heads tonight so she would simply follow the huntsman's lead and as him later why he wished her not to speak, a feat seemingly easier said than done.

**woot! Finito! That was pretty enjoyable to write, so I hoped you liked it. I tried to add some more detail in so hopefully that came across, as well as the characters and a feel for them. Please review, it really helps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So ****_SORRY_**** for the late update. Life has gotten in the way. And by life I mean my job hanging in limbo due to financial woes ( I need this job to pay for school. Yikes!) and also my best friend is going through some tough stuff right now and demands a lot of my attention when he's not seeing his therapist. **

**So I'm feeling a little worn thin right now, and poor since my other laptop fell to its death from the armrest of the couch.**

**Thank you gravity!**

**Anyways, here's the chapter, I made it longer to hopefully make up for the long wait and have already started a good chunk for the next chapter. **

**...**

Ravenna stared at her image in her dressing mirror, her hands running over her face; examining each feature. feeling the silkiness of her skin. It was still smooth, the beginnings of fine lines around her eyes and mouth were the only signs that her powers were weakening.

The more dramatic changes were the backs of her hands; wrinkled and lightly spotted she had, had her sleeves made longer to cover them. Those same hands ran through her golden waves, the one thing she had always prided about herself even before her mother had cast that spell that had given her, her beauty.

Her stomach clenched when clumps of hair remained wound through her fingers, and she let them drop to the floor, afraid to touch her hair any further. Her power was draining and rapidly. The temptation to rejuvenate her appearance was high and she pushed herself away roughly from the vanity, her chair knocking back onto the floor with the force, the clang resonating throughout the room. If she were even to attempt it, she would continue to degrade even more rapidly.

Longingly she gazed over to the door, seeing her bronzed mirror in her mind's eye calling out to her beyond that wood. The pull was so strong that they only thing that kept her rooted to the spot was the knowledge that his words would be the same as before.

_"You are not fairest, there is someone more beautiful. Someone greater than you."_

Until she had the girl's heart in her hands, felt its blood stream down her wrist and arm, she would not rest. Until she lay cold, and motionless at her feet; she would not rest. Until her lips turned from red to blue, until her eyes were still and unseeing;_ she would not rest._

And after, she would have her stripped naked, tie her lifeless body behind a carriage and have it dragged through the streets for the birds to pick at her broken, rotted body. Make it a public affair, have _her_ kingdom see what she was capable of, what would happen to anyone who dared defy her.

Her breathing was becoming ragged and she could almost feel the heart in her hands, imagined the feel of its tissue against her fingers. She needed distraction, something to occupy her mind. The castle was dark, bare of any real extravagance. She wanted to be the only thing of beauty here; the only light in the darkness.

Before she could move a sharp bang on her door made her turn sharply. Lifting her chin, she made sure her back was straight and defiant, that she was strong and feared none; no one was to know of her diminishing powers or pain.

"Enter." she called out calmly, yet her heart pounded against her chest as it had not done in years.

A guard opened the door in a full suit of armor, helmet under his arm his beard untrimmed and unruly. She wrinkled her nose in disdain, such a pity that such ugly people had the misfortune of being born.

"My Queen, your brother has returned."

The Queen's heart pounded harder yet, her throat tight and jaw clenched. She was torn between excitement and relief, her beloved brother had always succeeded for her, always would be the only one by her side.

Without another word the queen moved around the guard and down the dim, corridor the few torches making her shadow a sinister, deformed looking creature walking behind her. Her steps were hurried, not moving fast enough to get to Finn.

Upon seeing Finn standing in the center of the dark throne room alone, Ravenna paused looking about her before, searching for the girl, starting towards her brother. She was holding her breath, she felt an odd sensation course through her body that she could not identify. Was it nerves?

"Well where is she? Where is the girl?" she sounded breathless and stared into Finn's face eagerly.

He remained still, his face without emotion as it usually was, but there was something different about it. She knew her brother all too well and she knew something was wrong.

"Well? Did you find her?" her impatience bubbled to the surface, the anticipation slipping away with every moment he stood there and did not produce the princess.

"I found her." Finn said quietly.

"_And?_!"

Finn hesitated, moving from foot to foot. His sister had always terrified him, he had seen what she was capable of, the power she carried in her hands. Although he knew she would never take his life she managed to instill a unmovable fear within him. He was torn between his love for her, and his terror.

"The huntsman turned on us and took the girl with him into the Dark Forest."

"You allowed her to _escape_?" her voice raised, reverberating off the walls giving Ravenna an air of greater power.

Finn cowered back, slightly though it really did not help him in the slightest. His sister was prone to these temper tantrums, she bellowed, yelled, even used to pull at her hair until Finn caved, his concern for his sister over ruling all else.

She began to have one then right before his eyes. Her hands, though small and delicate were heavy and landed on him sharply, the sting smarting when it connected with flesh. They found his own hair this time as she pulled he head around and he allowed her, he was like a limp doll in her hands. The pain finally brought him to his knees which only gave her a greater handle on him causing him to fear that she would eventually break his neck with the force she exerted.

Finally she released him, managing to fling him down where she then preceded to kick him sharply, screaming at him, her face quickly becoming red at the force of her rage, the walls echoing back her anger.

"He is _one_ man! How could he manage to take her? You were not alone!"

"I will find her!" Finn finally managed to get out, once his sister had stopped to breathe in heavily, as if it took great effort to suck in air.

"Will you!" the statement was more disbelieving than anything as she stared at him wild eyed. "She is in the forest! I have no power there, I cannot see her she is as good as gone! And I cannot help you, or save you if you should fail me a second time!"

"I will get her back! I have been made strong over the years, my own strength did not leave me when yours did."

Finn realized he had made a drastic mistake.

Ravenna stopped breathing heavily, altogether is seemed as she stood perfectly straight. As unmoving as a statue, she stared down at him disgust clear on her face.

"Did it not? How fine for you." she sneered, the painful reminder that her own power was slipping as sharp as a slap to her face.

Finn remained where he was, the two siblings staring at one another the moment dragging on the air heavy with trepidation. He slowly gathered his thoughts and nerve, standing taller than she but still feeling as he if he was insignificant.

"I will bring her back for you." he spoke softly now, bringing his hands up to her shoulders in what he thought to be an act of truce between them.

"See that you do." and she moved away from him, turning on her heel and back to her chambers, leaving his hands empty and cold.

Finn watched her back while his mind was a mess of emotion. He loved and despised her. Wanted to help her, to bring the princess back so she could live on as she had for all these years; flawless and without worry. At his side. But the thought of the princess stirred other emotions for him as well. She had been the only constant besides his sister throughout all his lonely years. Every woman Ravenna met was given an early death or dwindling years to live as an old woman where she became insignificant in his eyes.

Snow White remained as she was. She had blossomed into a beautiful, young woman before his eyes. He had dreamt of her often, craved to touch her skin to feel if it felt as smooth as it looked, until he felt that his desire for her would likely tear him apart. But his sister had not allowed him to enter the cell, it was the one rule she had laid out for him.

How was he to bring her here? The thought both thrilled and frightened him. He would see her again, be able to touch her and smell her; satisfy his need as a man. It was a certain death, and she would be gone from him forever. But if he did not bring her, it would mean his own.

The door seemed to loom before her, she could not be certain but she felt there was something in the very air that was wrong; a sense of foreboding. It could have been how desolate and empty this sad little village seemed, void of any activity. Only the smoke from the chimneys were any indication that people lived here at all.

The door was old and worn, possibly by weather or reused from some other house from long ago. The edges were soft, the colour faded away and chipped. She recalled staring at it, waiting for something to happen when the Huntsman's heavy hand pounded on the door, startling her and causing her to jump slightly.

"Remember," his voice was low and near her ear. "Not a word." His voice was a hard whisper and it only succeed in filling her with more dread. But he straightened before she could ask any questions as the door swung open.

In front of them stood a tall, thin woman with skin that sagged and wobbled. It was as if she had been a larger woman at one point, only now deflated leaving her skin to sag freely. Her hair was a dark blonde, lined with gray and done in a plait that hung over her shoulder. Wrinkles lined her face heavily though she could not be more than fifty. But what caught Snow White was the scowl on the woman's face and the hardness in her eyes.

There was a moment of stunned silence and the woman, who she assumed was Magdon, stared at them a beat before her face became firm once more.

"We have nothing to give you, we don't accept beggars here. Move along." Her voice was shrill and commanding and she went to shut the door when Eric pushed against it with his hand, forcing it back open.

"We are not beggars. We only seek lodging and have heard that you would be able to help us."

Magdon looked around the pair and saw the two men tying up their horses over their shoulders when she raised her fist and yelled across the small square.

"Pyke! That's the last time you go running your mouth! Ya here me!"

She turned back to them half hidden behind the door using it as a barricade between herself and them.

"As I told you I have nothing here for you. I only have rooms enough for me and my own."

Again she went to shut the door but could not pull it free from the huntsman.

"We also heard you have no sons. We do not expect to stay here under charity. We will work in exchange for a dry place to rest our heads for the night."

Magdon continued to examine the pair weighing the odds in her head, her fingers tapping against the door.

"As I said I have no beds to give. Best I can offer is the floor in front of the hearth." she offered up a look of mock guilt, testing to see how far she could go with them.

"Done."

Eric agreed before the old crone could change her mind. She certainly was not a pleasant woman and he did not expect any kindness from her. He knew it was going to be a certain type of hell staying here but they had little choice at this point and a dry floor in front of a fire was better than spending another night outside. Magdon moved from the door revealing a dreary and dim interior.

"Come along then. Clean your boots I will not have muck trailing about in the house. I am Magdon as I'm sure they've told you. "

She mumbled some incoherent obscenities before walking further in the house with a no nonsense stride and not waiting for any response from the pair. The pale, faded blue of her skirts swishing furiously against her legs as she went.

"And you, who're you?"

"Eric." he said without hesitation, looking Magdon straight in the eye. "And this is my sister Rose. "

"Quiet little thing isn't she." Snow white could practically feel the disdain dripping off her voice as she looked her over, her lips pursing as if she did not like what she saw.

"She is a mute and will not give you any trouble."

"A mute. How sad." This time there was no mistaking the mocking in her tone and Eric narrowed his eyes at this woman, wondering at her boldness. "Anyhow I have no use for a girl who chatters too much, so it suits me well enough. Come, come."

She urged them forward once more and had led them through the cramped house which consisted of only two rooms on this level. The front was mainly a narrow hallway, a steep looking staircase took up most of the right side of the wall. It was bare of any decoration, only a small window cloudy with grime or a crudely made glass broke up the solemness.

The second room was larger and served as a well sized kitchen; a large fireplace lined with pots and ladles stood against the far wall. A thick, solid looking table was pushed off to the side several mismatched chairs lined around it as well as a heavily nicked bench. Jars filled with different coloured jams lined the many shelves and dried herbs and plants hung from strings their dead state matching the mood of the house perfectly.

There was an immediate heat coming from the room, the pot in the fireplace steaming and bubbling and although the window had been opened it did little to ease the stuffiness. This room too was dim and dreary and they noted that the house was mainly comprised of grey. Another table stood in the center of the room, no chairs were around this one and it was littered with knives in varying sizes along with other kitchen paraphernalia . Feathers had fallen from the table and spilled onto the hard, dirt packed floor as a half plucked bird laid on its side. They had interrupted the dinner preparations for the evening.

"Well, there is a barrel out back where you can wash up two look like you've managed to fall in every patch of dirt you've come across." She indicated the side door and moved back to the center table, plucking the bird as if she had a personal vendetta against it.

The slight breeze that greeted them was cool against SnowWhite's face as the sun began to dip rapidly as evening approached. Eric found the barrel quick enough and drew the lid off and what was waiting for them was muddy looking water which they could not even see through.

"Well, it's not like we're drinking it." Eric muttered, cupping his hands and bringing up a large handful of water rubbing his face roughly.

Snow white had spent years locked away and the water she had been given had been better than this. Even the water they had drunk in the dark forest at least had been somewhat clear. Eric continued to scrub away clearly not bothered by it and glanced over at her while water dripped off his face.

"You need washing up as much as I do. Perhaps more so." He grinned before splashing lightly and catching her in the face.

Her mouth opened from the shock of cold, but she shut it again when he put his forefinger against his lips, indicating for her to stay quiet. He continued to grin, apparently pleased that she could not argue with him for once.

They stood side by side before the barrel washing their faces, necks and hands as best they could. Dirt seemed stubbornly trapped around and under her fingernails and she was sure by the time she was done with them she would be bleeding and raw.

Eric used the water to slick back his hair to try and bring some order to it. Snow White had tried to use her own fingers to pull through the knots in her own hair but was having little success when she happened noticed a small smear of dirt on the huntsman's cheek, half concealed by the scruff on his face.

She reached up unexpectedly and without hesitation and rubbed the spot, washing it away. There was no tenderness in the act, if anything she seemed more like a mother wiping her child's face who refused to sit still. The action made him pause and caused him tense while his eyes trained on her face as her brow furrowed in concentration.

She had never touched his face before, in fact a woman had not touched his face in that manner in so long that the feeling was foreign but not entirely unpleasant or unwelcome. Her fingertips were cold from the water, but felt soft against his skin. Her brow was crinkled and her eyes remained zeroed in on his cheek and the spot only she could see. It took her a few moments before she moved back, apparently satisfied with her work. She offered him up a smile as he seemed unsure how to proceed.

"Well it's as good as we're going to get." His voice gruff, sufficiently shattered whatever moment had passed between them and ushered her inside.

The kitchen that had before been void of people was now filled. There were two girls, young woman truthfully, who sat unsmiling and staring at them at the table. One had wheat coloured hair that was dull and fashioned in plaits that wound about her head. Her eyes were the same cold grey as Magdon's but down turned, giving her the look of being tired or nose was slightly wide and flat while her lips were full which may have been pretty had she been smiling.

The second had corkscrew brown curls which were quite pretty and bounced with each move she took. She too had the same grey down turned eyes though her own nose was pert and narrow, it also was covered in freckles. Not exactly pretty girls though they were interesting to look at.

Along with the shared eyes neither seemed impressed by any means that they had company. There was not a word of welcome, a smile or any indication that they even knew what hospitality was. A man stood slowly, reaching out with a contorted hand, the fingers bunched in a half curl and the knuckles large and swollen. He took Eric's hand in his own and patted him good-naturedly on the back.

"Welcome to my home. I am Hale, these are my daughters; Jahn and Liv. "

The girls continued with their work, eyes cast down with the same unpleasantness their mother displayed radiating from them.

"Please sit. We rarely have guests come to call, it really is a treat. I understand you will be needing a place for a few nights?"

Hale settled himself at the head of the table though he seemed timid and meek compared to Magdon, though warm and friendly. It was a more suitable place for his wife who seemed to run things around here. He hunched over slightly, was lean and looked slightly ill.

"Yes, we've been travelling a long while and would prefer someplace that is not damp for a change." the huntsman attempted amiability and his demeanor changed entirely, taking Snow White back slightly.

"Of course, of course." He smiled warmly as if he genuinely was enjoying the idea of entertaining guests. "And I hear that this is your sister? A mute if I heard correctly?" Eric nodded all eyes now on Snow White.

"That's alright my dear, what God has failed to give in voice He will give back to you in other aspects of your life."

His was smile was kind and Snow White wondered at the fact that he lived with such a vile person as Magdon. Speaking of which, the women cut her eyes sharply to her husband who caught the look and looked down at the table almost ashamedly. His gnarled fingers running along the small bumps and rivets in the table.

" So," he continued trying to push past the tense moment."Where are you lot headed?"

"Not sure." Eric leaned back in the chair, his eyes taking in the kitchen they were occupying seemingly comfortable in the space. "There is no work to be had in the city, so we took with us what we did not sell and set out for a new village with more opportunity."

Hale nodded. "These are harsh times. What was it you did?"

"Blacksmith. There were too many in the city, and I'm not ashamed to admit that most were much better than I. So we decided to start anew."

He grinned at the older man as if sharing an old joke with him, leaning back comfortably in his seat. It took great effort on her part to keep her mouth from hanging open like a fish.

Snow White listened intently, knowing every word from his mouth to be lies and yet shocked by how honest it all sounded. If she were in Hale's position she would have believed everything bit by bit, just as it seemed he was at that very moment. She knew Eric to be a huntsman but what if he had actually been a blacksmith at some point? Realization dawned on her that she knew very little of this man whom she had spent several days and nights with.

The dinner that proceeded was tense. Snow White forced herself to remain silent, though there had been many times she had wanted to join in the conversation that Hale was leading on his own. The Huntsman answers became shorter and more clipped, clearly not happy with the arrangement he had forced onto them. It had left him to do all the speaking, something of which he was not so inclined to do after the past hour of doing just that.

The three woman remained quiet listening to Hale's questions, his pleasant manner seeming to disturb them until Magdon finally snapped a snide remark to him, thus ending all conversation. For a long time it was only the soft clattering of their cutlery, or a soft thud whenever someone set down their cup. The excitement that had seemed to fill Hale earlier has disappeared altogether, leaving him looking older and tired.

He eventually bid them good night and removed himself from the room, invisibly signalling the women to begin clearing up. Snow White hesitantly following their lead; gathering the dishes and moving about the room awkwardly having never done this before.

She shuffled about behind them, listening to their directions which were not given kindly, cheeks blazing when she did not do something right and it was pointed out harshly. Eric remained seated for a moment, his eyes following her, her discomfort evident to him. It gave him cause to wonder why she seemed so out of ease but it attributed it to the women's prickly demeanor and that she had spent more than half her life imprisoned.

Abruptly he stood up, the chair silent as it scraped against the dirt packed floor and wedged himself between Snow White and Magdon, who were standing side by side as they worked . They were busily wrapping the left over food to preserve it for the night day while Snow White's hands seemed to fumble. Magdon raised her eyes to the larger man as he stood next to her, a frown on her face ready to say something. But she looked away continuing her work at the look he sent her way, daring her to speak.

Snow White's relief coursed throughout her body when the Huntsman's larger frame blocked her view of Magdon, and she felt his arm brushing against hers. It felt like reasurrance that he would continue to watch out for her though there was no real danger here, except for the old hag's forceful tongue. She watched as his fingers wrapped everything expertly, slowing down for her allowing her to follow his lead.

A normal child would of done these chores daily and ritualistically before the age of ten, but she could hope that he believed she merely had forgotten after being imprisoned all those years. Either way she was grateful to him.

Magdon moved away from them after some time and handed two thin, limp cushions to Snow White along with equally thin and worn out blankets. She did not bid them good night or offer them any candles as she took away the last one, heading up with her daughters to the second floor where their bedrooms were.

The only light was the low flames from the fireplace which Magdon had eventually agreed to let burn through the night for them. That was decided after a lengthy and heated discussion with her husband and an agreement from Eric to provide more firewood to replace whatever they used up during the night.

Eric took a cushion along with a blanket before settling down onto the floor, arranging a makeshift bed. Snow White followed suit, putting her own cushion against his, the top of their heads nearly touching as they faced the fire. The blanket was so thin she realized as she pulled it over her shoulder, that if it

were not for the fire it would have offered little protection against the chill.

They lay silent; the faint crackle of the fire was the only sound as she watched the flames dance and enjoyed the warmth of it on her may have been on the floor, but it was fast becoming the most comfortable night she had had since escaping the guards, possibly since being sent to the tower.

"I don't like them." She whispered her voice sounding loud even to her own ears.

"Not a happy bunch that's for certain. And I said not totalk." He spoke lowly in return, shifting to find a better position.

"Why not?"

"To avoid suspicion. It is unlikely we would tell them the same tales. Besides, people tend to ignore a mute, even if she is pretty enough to look at. "

The offhand compliment made her feel uneasy and she decided to change the topic.

"Were you really a blacksmith?"

"No. But I needed to say something to make our story seem believable. We've already established that we look nothing alike and they're suspicious."

"Why would you tell them our names and lie about being siblings?" she was bursting with questions having been kept quiet for so long she suddenly wanted to speak freely.

"No use in confusing ourselves. Also as siblings we could remain close without raising any concerns. An unmarried woman travelling alone with a man is a problem enough in their eyes and not to be trusted. However, if anything were to happen I'd rather us be close instead of wasting time to get you if they were to make you sleep upstairs."

A cold dread filled her.

"You think something is going to happen?"

Eric sighed heavily, tired and clearly weary of her questions. "Its always better to be prepared and assume the worst. Now stop talking and go to sleep Rose, they'll have plenty of work for you tomorrow I'm sure."

No more words were spoken and soon the warmth from the fire made her eyes heavy and droop, suddenly too tired to speak now. Her body relaxed and the hours of walking, of worrying who was behind her seemed to fade away. It was easier when walls surrounded you and a locked door gave you peace of mind. Slowly it became harder to listen to the wind outside, to Eric's breathing next to her and the worried little voice at the back of her mind

.

Sleep found her quickly, cradled her in the arms of a dreamless black that healed her physical aches and eased the mental exhaustion. She slept heavily and deeply as she had not done in a long while. Apparently soothed by this depressing house that offered up nothing but unhappiness. So she let herself go, to forget all the troubles and burdens she carried within her heart.

The next morning Snow White's eyes opened slowly. Her body felt rested, her head no longer heavy with fatigue or the headache that had settled itself behind her eyes for the last few days. Eric was gone; he had thrown his own blanket over hers as an extra layer of warmth. The fire had died out sometime during the night leaving behind a pile of grey ash and a chill within the room. She rose slowly, stretching out the kinks in her body enjoying the feel as joints cracked deliciously.

She was about to yawn loudly when she remembered she could not make any sounds and caught herself in time as Magdon waltzed in setting a heavy bucket onto the table, not caring if it disturbed her guests.

"Up are ya? Good, its time to ya did." Magdon looked down at Snow White still seated on the floor. "Well don't just sit there all day! There are things to be done. Up, up, up."

Snow White scrambled up quickly, wondering where Eric was and not too thrilled to be facing Magdon on her own.

"Are you just going to leave everything there on the floor? What do think this is? I don't know how you were in your own household but we will have none of that here."

She could feel the heat rising from her neck right up to her face as she realized belatedly she had left the bedding on the floor. Quickly, she scooped it all up, taking great care folding each piece before standing before Magdon.

"Put them away, over there." she pointed out to the hallway and her tone made Snow White spring into action.

Little did she know that this was only the beginning.

The huntsman she found was working with Hale going about the old house and repairing things the older man no longer could with his ruined hands. Hours past and they never entered the house and she began to wonder if this was done purposely on their part to keep him from stepping in whenever they lashed out at her.

Magdon yelled and berated her constantly throughout the day, every little thing sent her into a series of shrieks and fits. Snow White found herself scrambling desperately, faster and her body filled with anxiety she didn't know how to release. More than one occasion tears threatened and she bit her lips to keep them at bay. They made her feel like an idiot; like a simpleton who could not carry out the simplest of tasks.

Their words cut sharply as the three women joined together against her and she without a voice could not say anything in reply. She kept her head down, her plaited hair hanging down and shielding her face to some extent in an effort to become invisible. This of course did nothing to stop the women and only encouraged them. More times than she could recall her eyes would drift to the window, searching out the huntsman and annoyed that he couldn't tell she was in this situation. There was even a point where Liv, the flat nosed sister, became so angered by how Snow White was slicing the vegetables for a stew that she wrenched the knife from her hand, squeezing her fingers painfully against the handle while doing so.

She had muttered something about whore's and flilth while the other two women snickered gleefully the sound causing her to flush further with embarrassment. Eric needed to get them far from this place immediately, she would tell him when she had the chance to tonight. Until that time unfortunately, she forced herself to bite her tongue and push through though she could feel her anger building within in her.

**I really wanted to protray Finn's cReePIneSs and this twisted love vibe I got off him when I watched the movie. Also, Jahn, Liv and Magdon because well, not everything is bunny and rainbows in the real world now is it? **

**Also, I really want to concentrate on Snow adapting to ****_life_****. I'm sure she didn't run around knowing what to do and how to act around actual people. That and I sorta kinda like the idea of Eric showing her simple lil things. **

**Did you like it? I figured being locked up for years would make you somewhat socially awkward in large groups of new people and my characters are bitches, nuff said. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I say right off the bat that I had no idea how difficult it was going to be to use Rose/Snow Whites's name? I'm constantly stuck for when I should use Rose or when to use Snow. So I've come up with the half ass plan to use "Rose" when ever Eric is thinking/speaking of her and Snow when its her POV. Oi vey.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

The huntsman could feel the tension in the room as soon as he entered it. It gave him pause as he surveyed the kitchen before him where everyone was silent. Magdon stood at the hearth stirring the contents of a large pot with her back to him, the sisters sat huddled together whispering, throwing him quick glances. But Rose was quietly setting the table and the hair at the back of his neck stood on end. Something was wrong.

Without a word from him he walked around the table, his usually heavy footsteps were dull thuds against the dirt floor as he moved into Rose's space, taking hold of her upper arms and forcing her to look up at him. She remained quiet as he had instructed her, her widened eyes and immediate tension in her arms let him know he had taken her by surprise.

The hushed whispers of the sisters stopped and he could see Magdon stand straight and turn from the edge of his vision. He remained quiet as he stared into her face, his thumbs slowly rubbing the fabric of her sleeves just above her elbows, trying to guess what was the matter while she continued to stare back clearly shocked by his invasion of her personal space. Her face gave nothing away though her lip caught between her teeth was what hinted at her nervousness, a habit of hers he had learned.

Eric let her go then and stepped back while her brow furrowed in confusion and she returned to setting the table, ending their silent conversation. He turned to the women who were all openly watching him, their faces identical blank stares.

"I trust all went well today?"

"Certainly." Magdon's reply was sarcastic as she turned back to the pot, cutting him off from further questions.

A short while later they were seated for the meal, Eric acutely aware of Rose beside him and the stiffness that was radiating from her while she sat next to him. There was no conversation tonight; and Eric found himself glancing over at Hale who had a preoccupied look on his face and seemed to be avoiding everyone's stares. The unsaid words left him uneasy and he found himself eating without really tasting the meal. His mind which had been previously occupied with thoughts of his exhausted and overworked body were now thinking of the small woman next to him and what had happened in his absence.

Snow White made sure to eat, realizing then that she would never be the type of person who pushed away a perfectly good meal when ever they felt distressed. She had gone too many years without proper food that to turn anything away now would be foolish. Throughout the dinner she could feel the huntsman watch her, was aware of how closely he had put his chair next to hers in some kind of declaration of protection.

Also, she couldn't help the dark thoughts that were playing out in her head. She had felt hate, knew it well as she had fantasized Finn's death, the revenge she would have on the queen when she freed herself. Of course she knew she never would act on it, she knew she would have run without hesitation just as she had actually done. There was no chance she would have put herself against the queen, especially with freedom so close at hand.

But at this moment she found herself wanting to hurt these women in front of her, to hit them, pull their hair, _anything_ to cause them pain. She wanted to scream at them, use her fists as a child throwing a tantrum would. The idea made her stomach turn uncomfortably, these weren't good things to think about and this was not the type of person her mother had taught her to be. Guilt and shame settled within her but it did nothing to stop the want to hurt from leaving her. Why was she feeling like this?

Once again Hale left the table with a nod and a mumbled goodnight, disappearing into the hall while the women rose up and began cleaning. Eric rose as well, his eyes following each of the women as they flitted about not paying any attention to him. He would find out what the matter was but knew that until he and Rose were alone that he would learn nothing, so he removed himself to chop their portion of firewood for tonight.

Snow White could sense when Eric left the room, the telltale thud from outside confirmed this and it indicated his ax splitting wood. Magdon said nothing and neither did her daughters which was a relief since she could feel the tip of her tongue ache from literally having had to bite it constantly throughout the day. They left her without a word and in the semi darkness Snow White felt more than saw her way to the small alcove where their bed things were.

However, as she began making up their beds she came to realize something. They needed to be here, Eric would not of stayed here otherwise and if she were to ask him to leave they would and they would be ill provisioned like that time. It had been a burden on him, to find their meals day by day to find water suitable enough to actually drink.

A few more days she thought. A few more days and they would leave.

Eric came in, she could make out his figure and as he came closer she could see the details clearer. Once again he moved into her personal space and she was, she couldn't exactly describe it but she felt almost off-balance. He moved his hand to her neck, his thumb over her jaw and slightly on her left cheek as he peered into her face once again.

Snow White felt goose-flesh move from the spot her touched her and down her left arm all the way to her fingertips. She wasn't sure what she was to do, or what it was he wanted but like before it froze her in place and it was only after she realized she was holding her breath.

"Whats wrong?" he said lowly, his head ducked slightly so he could see her more on her level.

"Nothing." she made to move back but his fingers tightened making her stay in place.

"Something's wrong. Tell me Rose."

"Nothing is wrong. They were mostly annoyed by how little I knew. Nothing more, go to sleep, its been a long day." she should of been relieved to finally be able to speak but wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and be left alone.

The huntsman did not push the subject but knew there was more she wasn't telling him. But seeing her curled on the floor her blanket pulled to her chin and avoiding his gaze he decided to leave the subject for another time. Until then, he would need to find out on his own.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The days moved slowly, and more often than not Eric found himself away from Rose. He knew that Magdon and her daughters were not treating her well and he wanted be close to keep her from them. Hale always had him working, there was always something else in need of repair that the older man could not fix. When he wasn't fixing something for the old man he was gathering supplies. He was going to make sure that they did not need to depend on any more charity and put the girl back into the position she was in now. Besides, the less people who knew of them the better.

He caught himself searching for her when he was close to the house or its windows. A quick glance to assure himself that she was alright. She hadn't said much, but he knew she was not telling him everything, that she was leaving out important pieces of information.

Every night she would quietly make up her bed, exhaustion easily evident on her face and he found himself longing to do something. Offer words to ease the worry lines from her brow, or even pull her to him and soothe away the aches from her body. The only thing that put his mind slightly at ease was the slight weight she had put on, along with a healthier colour in her face.

During these past few days he had noticed a change between them, well more so in him. She seemed to invade his thoughts more and he was constantly finding opportunities to touch her. A hand on her shoulder for no apparent reason, one by her ribs to gently ease her out of his way when a simple would of sufficed. This was something he should not be doing, but perhaps he reasoned with himself it was because he had not spent time in the company of a woman for such a long period of time?

He was trying to convince himself that his thoughts were brotherly but was having a hard time truly believing his words. He cared for the girl that was clear but there was some other lines that were beginning to blur. Besides he'd rather not dwell on it now and for the first time he was grateful for all the work Hale had for him that day.

Snow White on the other hand was going mad. It was she and Jhan shelling peas and Snow White was forced to yet again listen to the same string of insults, same dark looks and same hate. The room grew silent and Snow White felt the small hairs at the base of her neck rise. He was close, she knew it. It was as if her body knew before her mind did that he had moved within her space. Sure enough a moment later he was next to her, arms brushing against one another as he stood watching her work.

He said something about a herb he had found to help with the headache she had been experiencing for the past night and it had throbbed dully all throughout today. She had been forced to tell him about it no longer able to concentrate on anything and having Magdon go on about laziness in young women.

She nodded that she understood and he moved away, dropping the small pouch onto the table. Once he was back outside Jhan moved right next to her, hate so clear on her face that Snow White wondered how she never seemed to tire of being such a cold person. She grasped Snow White's arm, her fingers digging in painfully and she was sure had she been wearing a sleeveless dress her nails would of cut through her skin.

"You are a disgusting, vile creature that has absolutely no worth. Perhaps I should tell your brother that we caught you with Pyke out in his shed, the two of you going at it like savages?"

Snow White's face flushed when realization dawned on her but if anything it only fueled Jhan's hateful speech.

"Make him aware that you are not the little saint he things you are. And how could you stop me?" Jhan smiled a dark, twisted smile. This was pleasing her putting fear into another. "You cannot speak, you will not be able to tell him anything which is probably the only useful thing about you."

She leaned in close, her mouth by Snow White's ear.

"He doesn't even glance at me when you're in the same room, his attention solely on his poor mute sister. You will no longer matter to him, a wild sister he cannot control and he will hate you. He'll have no one to turn to then I will marry your brother and leave this god forsaken place. And you will be forgotten, known as nothing better than a common whore."

Snow White had not even been aware that Jhan had wanted anything with Eric. She had ignored him every time he entered the room, thinking upon it now she was sure they hadn't even spoken to one another. Before she could continue to think over this new revelation the fingers on her arm shifted quicker than she knew Jhane had pinched her so hard, so forcefully that Snow White almost cried out.

Instead tears pricked her eyes and she shoved the girl away from her, a satisfied smile on her lips. She was convinced she wouldn't be able to tell Eric, that with only suspicion on his part there was no way to learn the truth.

But Snow White was filled with such rage, such hate towards this girl that she acted without thought. She lunged forward her fists landing on Jhan who had been taken off guard, days without any form of retaliation had made her accustomed with Snow White's timid demeanor.

In an instant Jhan had her own hands going for Snow White and the two found themselves trying to hurt the other as much as they could. They knocked painfully into the center table, causing a glass jar to fall and shatter which was not heard above Jhan's wild and angry yells. Her fingers found themselves wound in the others hair pulling and wanting to rip the strands out.

They kicked, clawed at one another tried to cause as much damage to the other as they could and it wasn't until Snow White felt herself being pulled away that she saw the room filled with people.

Eric had heard the yells and commotion from the open kitchen window and had run to investigate. He had been temporarily stunned to find the two women locked on each other and trying to claw the other's eyes out. As he had made his way in so had Magdon, her husband and other daughter.

His arms were locked around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides and her back pressed up tightly against his chest. She was so closr to him he could feel her ragged breathing and her heart drumming madly. He moved his mouth by her ear, unaware the same action being performed moments ago by Jhan and whispered for her to stop.

"What in the hell is going on?" he questioned Jhan who was wild eyed and seemed ready to get her hands back on Rose.

"I think we should be asking you that question!" Magdon stepped next to her daughter, a comforting arm put about her shoulders, her loose skin shaking in time with her anger. "This is clearly that animal's doing, putting her hands on my daughter after we open our home to you from the goodness of our hearts?"

Snow White became livid once more. Goodness! What goodness! These people would not know the first thing about being good. Eric's arms tightened around her and she was unaware of when her hands had gone up and wrapped around his forearm, unsure of whether in search of comfort or to try and pull free.

"See! She is as wild, nasty thing."

"I would watch what I saw were I you. What happened." he question Jhan but Magdon stepped forward instead.

"Now, I'm sure this comes as a shock to you." Magdon ignored his words, her lips taking on their own ugly version of a smile. "That your sister was able to hide this ugly side of her but we have seen it ourselves these days past, we merely did not want to burden you further as I'm sure you have more pressing matters at hand."

Magdon moved forward, hands clasped in front of her as she stared coldly at Snow White.

"I am convinced she is a changeling."

"_What?"_

"Look at her, unnatural looks and she is a mute. She is a changeling, I'm sure of it. And you thought it keep it hidden from us and let her filth free in our home but I want you both to leave my now."

Snow White strained her memory, before the definition of changeling came through. It was a bad thing to be called, children and people were killed if they were suspected of being one and the signs usually included abnormalities at birth. They believed her to be mute which would be the main factor in the assumption and they threw the offensive and dangerous word at them.

"You lot are mad." Eric merely said. "We will take our leave then, and gladly. " He let go of Snow White and told her to get herself ready.

"Be careful of the company you keep, changelings are the work of the devil." Magdon pulled her daughters away leaving the room with the remaining people looking after them as they went.

"I truly am sorry." Hale began but stopped short on the look on Eric's face. He shut his mouth before he too strode out of the room behind his wife and daughters.

Eric slipped away as well and Snow White sunk into a chair very tired and confused at what had just transpired. She had not been alone more than a few minutes before Hale came next to her, his hands holding a small bundle.

"I meant what I said earlier. I am sorry. My family shames me and I cannot do anything about how they have treated you my dear."

Snow White looked up and saw the familiar sadness Hale carried, it tightened around her chest and she felt truly sorry for this man.

"As I said there is nothing I can do for what has passed, but I can do something else. It is small and not close to what is owed to you after your stay here, but it is all I can give that would be of any use to you."

His ruined hands found the folds of fabric he had brought and held it up. It was a simple gown, deep forest green with hints of cream and brown. There was not any form of detailing, no pretty trim but it was clean and new. She looked down at her own gown the one she still wore from the tower; dirty, stained and tattered. It had been given to her a few years back, never fitting her properly and never having the chance of being washed.

"I give this to you for your journey. I could not help but notice that your own clothing had seen better days." Snow White gave him a small smile and fingered the material of the dress before her.

He handed it off to her before going to the other piece of fabric revealing an even more plain looking cloak, but he had pointed out the material was strong and would keep her warm.

"As I said, it is not much but should provide a bit of comfort for your journey." Snow White had risen, the dress clutched against her breast. "Now my dear girl, you get yourself as far away from this place as you can. Find yourself a good man, one who is kind to you and loves you. Marry him and live your life. God has a plan for you yet."

Hale patted her cheek and Snow White felt terrible for lying to him, wanted to actually say her thanks to him. Instead she wrapped an arm around him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She hoped life would be kinder to him, or at least give him some kind of peace. He gave back his own smile handing her a small satchel and helping her put the clothing into lest Magdon come down and see.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

There was an odd noise. Snow White stood back and listened intently, it sounded like far off thunder. It was a windier evening so there was the possibility that it was storming further out. However it came closer and sounded oddly rhythmic. It wasn't until she heard horses whinnying that she moved out the side door where she had been waiting for Eric.

There were a few horsemen and she assumed that it was Pyke with the others come back from some type of hunt or other, until a familiar cry rang out.

Finn.

He was alive. He was here and he had found her.

He had sent out an order that had half of his men off their horses and rushing into the nearest houses while the rest remained on their mounts spurring them forward. Panic set in and she was not sure if she should wait here for Eric or run out and try to find him.

However her feet were moving before her mind had made itself up. She recalled that Eric usually went into the crude shed where they had kept most equipment and a few of the animals.

"Eric!" Snow White saw him hatchets in hand and looking around wildly possibly in search for her as well. "Eric!"

People were screaming around them, orders were being yelled and just general confusion was in the air. Finally spotting her he made his way in her direction, still far from her. Snow White was whirled around and face to face with Jhan, seething and angry.

"I knew it!" she was once again wild eyed and looked crazed. "You little snake! You can speak! These people are here because of you! They're looking for you! You-," but before she could continue her eyes widened then rolled back before she slumped down, her face in the ground a handle sticking out of the middle of her back.

Snow White recoiled back, confused that just a moment ago Jhan had been speaking, had been alive and now...Looking up she saw Finn's face, his eyes cold and hard as they locked onto her. He started to move towards her, his eyes intent on their target and never leaving her face. Stumbling back, she managed to look around for Eric but found him fending off attacks from another, his face turned away from her as he concentrated on his attacker.

By the time she went to see where Finn was he was much closer than he should of been, stepping over the body of Magdon her face staring up at the sky, unseeing. His hand came to her throat and he squeezed. Squeezed so tightly it felt as if it was being crushed. Her hands clawed at his own, trying desperately for air. Her lungs were screaming to breath and the world began swimming before her eyes.

Finally his fingers loosened but never let go and his other reached around her waist bringing her body closer to his.

"You should have known that you couldn't run from me." his voice sounded as if he was speaking to a lover, his fingers brushing against her cheek.

Snow White's hands pushed at his chest but he was surprisingly solid and he stood his ground, seeming almost amused by her futile attempts.

"My poor, poor princess." he breathed, his breath tickling against her face and her chest beginning to tighten.

They would take her back to Ravenna, she would be killed. She would die. All this time running, all this time worrying and sleeping on the cold ground would of been for nothing. She wanted to call out for Eric, have him save her but she knew he wouldn't be able to. Finn was going to take her and that would be it. She felt his fingers tangle into her hair and his nose press against her temple. He was mumbling something, she could feel his lips forming the words, the brush of them against her skin. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to move but it was if her entire body was frozen

It was only when the arm around her waist tightened and he tried to move her that her brain finally kicked in. She let out a scream as she began to squirm violently, twisting her body and trying to free herself. Finn just continued to pull her towards his horse, allowing her to move as she was none of it hindering him in any way.

The entire way she continued to scream and just when she stopped to take in more breath she could hear Eric yelling out '_Rose_'. And it was if his voice triggered something. The knife he had given to her all those weeks ago, the one he insisted she have was on her person. She knew it was hidden in her dress, but it was taking her longer than usual to think where she had it.

Remembering, she stopped fighting knowing dead weight was heavier and as soon as she did Finn grunted and she felt him stumble slightly. Swiftly he turned her in his arms, linking them around her waist and lifting her off the ground. It was what she needed. Finding the handle she managed to pull it free and without a moments thought or hesitation slammed it into his side.

Instantly dropping her she met with the ground, her fingers digging into the dirt as she scrambled on all fours to get away the handle of the knife still tightly clasped in her hand. A hand grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her back, halfway to him she flipped onto her back as he managed to straddle her, his face contorted with anger. He brought his hands back to her throat and she heard Eric call out to her again, closer this time.

Again, without a thought only the feeling of panic and fear coursing throughout her body she held the knife with both hands and brought it to his chest.

Again and again and again.

It was as if she was out of her body, as if someone else had taken over and she was so scared, so terrified of being taken back that her body felt frigid. Only when Finn's body fell over hers, limp, heavy and knocking the breath from her did she realize what she had done. Desperately she pushed at him, trying to roll him off her but her arms were suddenly shaky and weak. Tears were stinging her eyes, the sobs stuck and choking her.

He was pulled off and the pressure was eased from her chest, the air welcome. Eric kneeled over her, his face a mask of worry as he looked her over a moment as if to make sure she was alive. She pushed herself up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to her as his own arms went around her back. Sobs escaped her mouth as she pressed her face tighter into the crook of his neck and shoulder, grasping him tighter as if he would somehow manage to take away everything she was feeling. There were too many emotions jostling about inside of her and right now relief was trying hard to be the prevailing one but losing.

"Come. We need to go now." he didn't wait for her to speak, just brought her up with him and started to drag her along.

There were still men fighting around them, bodies littering the floor. Hale's own limp form was bent in an unnatural way the look of pain still frozen onto his face. A noise between a cry and sob escaped her and Eric urged her on.

"Don't look Rose, keep moving."

They were dead, all because of her and one by her own hand. Something she never wanted to do, believed she could not do. Finn's life was on her hands and there was nothing she could do to reverse it. But Hale, poor, kind Hale to have him suffer that way in death just as he had in life was a cruel injustice. He deserved to die peacefully in his sleep on a warm bed in his elderly age. Not this.

But she was still alive, still breathing but who knew for how long.

**Alright finito. I hit some writers block but sank my teeth into this, this morning so hopefully you enjoy it. I tried to capture a darker more realistic side of Snow White, I'm kind of sick of sweet and serene women - they can be just as ugly when things out of your control are thrust in front of you. Hopefully that came across. I'm pretty happy with the ending of this chapter, I've already started a good chunk of the next one. **

**Reviews make me happy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I will try and add some mushiness, since well who wouldn't want to get themselves some Hemsworth? Again, my main concern is trying to make everything as believable as possible and not tacky.**

**Tackiness is never the way to go. ****  
**

**I'm sorry I didn't want to post the chapter like this but I'm flying out tomorrow for three weeks and I'm not sure our villa comes with Wi-fi. Also excuse any mistakes I skimmed but anything that slipped is my fault. **

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Eric's emotions were a mess and he was torn as to what he should be feeling at the moment. He was so overwhelmingly relived that Rose was okay, that she was alive but he was also angry with himself. He had taken too long to get to her, she had come too close to death and for a gut wrenching moment he thought that he had not made it in time. Also, he was glad that he had taught her to defend herself and would continue to do so, if anything make their training more intense.

He had gone to the back shed to grab the supplies he had put together finally leaving that hellish place, and was just finishing strapping everything in place when he had heard the horses and knew instantly that they had been found. Immediately he went for Rose, but the horsemen were already in the small square and he was a fair distance from the house. Upon seeing the blonde man that he had supposedly killed take hold of Rose he was taken aback - he had died, he had killed him himself. How any of this was possible he was not sure but he managed to pull himself though the shock. Again he tried to get to her but was overtaken twice on his way there and it had taken longer than he liked to reach her.

But seeing her laying there with that man hovering over her, his hands on her throat his mind had gone blank and he was all sensation and feeling spurred on by complete need to get to her.

For a moment his mind had flashed back to Sara. It was happening all over again and once again he was going to be too late to stop it. But she had saved herself, her small hands reaching for him and grasping at him tightly was evidence of that. He could make out her sobs by his ear, feel her tears on his neck as she continued to press herself against him her actions desperate. Though he had taught her to kill he had wished that she would never of had the need to.

Now he was pulling her along by her hand, her sobs subsided somewhat but still there. He knew she needed a moment to herself but he couldn't allow it now, they needed to get away; the danger still too close. Not allowing his mind to linger on the death and chaos behind them he concentrated on the best method of disappearing and the person he was pulling along with him.

Thankfully the village was surrounded by forest and although he was not completely sure which way they were heading he just needed to get them hidden and away. They made a lot of noise, branches snapped under their feet and the sound of dead leaves being trampled heavily added to the noise Rose was already making. He never let go of her, didn't chance a look back but just continued to pull her with him her shorter stride moving quickly to keep up with his own. He had managed to kill a few of the invaders, the other men in the village also had risen up and from what he had last seen they had managed to push back against them.

But none of it mattered now, escape was the priority.

They didn't stop for what felt like hours, pushing past branches and other obstacles that got in their path. She was grateful for the contact of the huntsman's hand, in a way it helped with her troubled thoughts. Every time Finn's widened eyes invaded her mind she concentrated on the warmth of Eric's hand; the feel of his roughened skin against hers and how he held on firmly.

The winds continued to pick up and Snow White's body felt battered and exhausted. Truthfully she hadn't done anything to exert herself but the events of today had worn her out and all she wanted to do was shut her eyes and lay down. As if reading her thoughts Eric stopped suddenly stating that this was where they would spend the night. She looked around she saw nothing remarkable about it, it all looked exactly the same as what they had passed earlier. He released her hand but only to take hold of her face, forcing her to look up at him, his eyes moving rapidly over each feature looking for some kind of answer. He waited a long moment before asking her if she was alright.

She shook her head. She wasn't, and he lowered his hands to her shoulder squeezing slightly.

"Are you hurt at all?" again she shook her head.

The sun was dipping low and the light was growing faint. Reaching a hand up to pull back her hand, something caught her eye. Her hands were covered in something dark that had caked itself in the grooves of her palms and around her fingernails. Droplets streamed down her wrists to her arms and she spread her fingers wide, turning them over trying to recall what it was. Eric took hold of her wrists and she stared at him in confusion.

"Rose?" his voice held a type of caution and warning mixed together.

He was watching her again and she was about to ask him what was wrong when dread filled her. The feeling of warmth; slick and wet lifted from her memory and moved ghost like over her hands. Blood. Finn's blood, on her hands. And as she ran her eyes over her arms she saw that it had splattered over the front of her dress, she could feel it dried on her neck and face.

She furiously began rubbing at her hands trying to get rid of it, Eric was gently shaking her urging her to relax, to calm down. But how could she? She had taken someone's life, his blood was literally on her hands and she was meant to be calm?

"Get it off of me." there was a trace of panic in her voice and he moved quickly to pull a flask with water from his side pouring it over her hands. She splashed some onto her neck , blindly scrubbed at her face and didn't stop even when Eric's hands replaced hers and did it for her.

"I need this off." her voice shook and it transferred to her hands as she began tugging at the strings on the front of her dress.

"Rose, relax a moment." his hands hovered over hers

"No! I cannot wear this! Not like this!"

"So you're going to walk around half naked?" he gave her a challenging look, his voice gruff and callous. "Sit down and breathe."

The sarcasm was clear in his voice but she didn't care, she wasn't like him, was not able to spill someone's blood then eat a meal right after as if it were nothing. She offhandedly explained that Hale had given her another garment to wear and she continued to pull at the ties, already halfway down her chest. She moved away from him possibly for more privacy but the thought made him nervous, the horsemen could be close waiting for them to separate to strike. He explained this to her and sharply told him to turn around instead, her head tight with pressure which continued to thud the more he spoke. Her outburst made him stare at her incredulously but promptly turned around when she began to pull the the front of her dress open, revealing pale skin.

Her thoughts jumbled over one another but the one that resonated was the need to take the blood stained garment off. She did not care that Eric was there, she would feel shame later of being so ready to rid herself of her clothing in his presence but knowing now that Finn's blood was on her she would not remain in it a moment longer.

Eric could hear the rustle of the clothes as they fell to the ground. Could hear her rummaging through the satchel and her muttering things he couldn't understand. She was in shock he knew, needed to be calmly brought down from wherever her mind was floating at, at the moment. His eyes flickered around, analyzing everything and making sure that they weren't taken by surprise. Every rustle, every swaying branch or moving bush drew his eye until he was satisfied there was nothing there.

The feeling of fresh, clean clothes on her skin was incredibly intense and she was not prepared for the almost physical relief she felt. Immediately she could feel that this fit her far better than what she had on previously and above all it was clean and new. As she did up the tiny buttons she could see the huntsman pulling on his coat, the air becoming chill around them as the sun began to dip lower.

Snow White took a moment to breath in deep and release it, moving her hands to her temples as if trying to calm all the jumbled thoughts. Once again her body sensed when Eric stepped closer to her and she peered up at him, body heavy and eyes weary. He pulled the cloak Hale had given her around her shoulders, securing it and not speaking.

Snow White broke the silence, "I'm tired." came from her and Eric could see it for himself.

It was the type of weary that rode upon despair. It was not only worn on her face but body; in the way her shoulders drooped, the tilt in her neck as she observed him, and even her lips that weren't exactly pursed or pressed into a tight line. She looked so young, so forlorn so _damned_ and so helpless that he simply stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. He hoped to convey his apology for having her do something so irreparable and was grateful when her own arms wound around him.

He could feel her shuddering breath, the kind that carried numerous burdens that longed to be released. She did not cry, possibly worn from all she had already shed earlier and continued to hold onto him. One of his hands rubbed the space between her shoulder blades; the firm yet gentle pressure soothing, while the other smoothed down the hair that fell down her back. The huntsman held her for a long while, not breaking the contact until he could feel her begin to disentangle herself from him.

Offering him a half-hearted smile he was pleased to see no telltale streaks on her cheeks.

"Thank you." there was no way he could know what he had just done for her, allow her lean into him to build up on his strength. It had been years since she had last been hugged and it was not until that moment that she realized how much she longed for the simple act of a kind touch.

Eric nodded and let out a heavy breath, possibly just as worn out as she.

"It will cold tonight, probably colder than what we've seen so far."

Walking towards some rocks that had long, wild grass growing off to the side, Eric settled himself down rolling his shoulders and jerking his head slightly indicating for her to take the space next to him. She sat down drawing her knees to her chest while wrapping herself tightly in the cloak, her face the only part of her visible.

After a moment she felt the huntsman shift closer, his side bumping into her hers.

"As I said, it will be cold. You'd better prepare yourself."

Snow White would of laughed aloud at that. If only he had known about the bone numbing cold she had endured all those years in her tower. So cold that her fingers and toes had tingled to the point that they almost felt they were on fire. Instead she rested her head against his shoulder ready to be done with this day.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., 

He had been right of course. The cold seemed to work its way through the folds of her cloak, to find the small openings and graze softly over her skin. She had awoken to her teeth chattering loudly, and moving slightly seemed to trigger her body into a strong, constant tremble. Her breath came out in small white puffs, it hadn't been that cold when they had settled down for the night and although he had warned her she never imagined this. In her tower at least there was the walls to block the steady breeze that had a bite to it.

Curling herself into a tighter ball, she pressed herself closer to Eric who had his chin down on his chest and arms crossed possibly to retain as much heat as possible. His body stiffened immediately and he drew in a deep breath his head snapping up.

"Christ." he muttered rubbing his arms slightly before turning his head sharply and looking around them. Sensing no danger, he turned back to Snow White. "You alright?"

She nodded before letting out a mumbled, 'cold, pulling the cloak tighter around herself.

"Come."

Grasping her arm he gently tugged and maneuvered her between his thighs, shifting as well to accommodate her better. Pulling her to his chest, he adjusted her cloak so that it covered her legs and most of his. Her upper body was pressed against him as she moved slightly onto her side, feeling like a small child being cradled. He also brought up her hood gently tucking it around her neck enveloping her further.

His arms wrapped around her waist under the material of her cloak, proving to her that he was as cold as she. It had taken her a a few minutes to relax, this was much more intimate than anything she had experienced, even before the tower and she was very aware of the man holding her. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest and she was unsure as to completely why. There was the need to constantly swallow yet her throat felt dry. None of it made sense to her, they were such strange and new sensations and the only thing she could liken the feeling to was fear. Racing heart, dry throat, odd pressure in her chest.

But she did not feel afraid. If anything, she felt safer than she had while leaning so closely to him. His arms almost felt like a barrier against the outside dangers and she was struck by the memory of her mother and father holding her this way, keeping away the imagined creatures lurking in the shadowy corners.

"Can we really not make a fire?" she had a feeling she knew the answer but wanted to speak nonetheless.

"No. We should not have even stopped when we did. We're too close for my liking and for all we know they're combing the area looking for us."

"But we'll freeze."

"If it comes to that then we will make one. Until then we're going to rough it."

Soon the combined heat from their bodies and the steady rise and fall of his chest made her relax. She eased down more comfortably, hearing the dull thud in his chest and felt her eyes grow heavy once more. It was still cold though considerably less so now that they were so close to one another and she prayed that this would be the worse of it.

Early the next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise and the sky was still nearly black they rose; a sense of relief that they hadn't been found in the air. Eric had broken off a piece of bread and sliced a piece of cheese, handing them to her before wrapping each item back in the their cloth. They ate in silence, standing as if impatient to get moving. You could no longer see your breath but there was still a bit of a chill in the air, which caused her to stamp her feet slightly anxious to begin moving and causing the dew on the blades of grass to propel onto the ground.

Eric's mind however had been occupied all night. Questions about why they were even running from the queen still, let alone at all, and why she was pursuing the girl so vehemently sending so many men after one girl. Why was she worth so much trouble? He had been distracted throughout their journey, exhaustion, worry survival taking up much of the space in his mind to give the idea much thought.

But a small village was strewn with dead behind them. Innocents were killed and he was not putting the blame on Rose, but he also could not ignore that she was a major factor of why it had happened at all. He needed to know why her. What did she have or know that the queen was willing to cause so much destruction in order to obtain it.

He caught himself watching her. Sadness clouded her face along with worry and fatigue and he wondered briefly if she had had any nightmares during the night. He knew the burden of taking a person's life all too well, feeling as if it tainted your very soul. And instead of giving her some time to work herself out of her emotional haze he pressed her, needing to know what in the hell was going on since frankly he deserved to know.

"Why is the queen after you."

The question was so abrupt, his voice loud against the silence that had enveloped them that she only stared back at him. Then the meaning of his question struck her and she felt her walls go up. There was no way she was telling him who she really was, since there would be no way to gauge his reaction. Their past conversation of him not serving any royal and that they were all damned rang through her ears. He would leave her behind, shun her and possibly hate her. Never mind adding to the fact that she had practically lied to him this whole time. But she never imagined being with him this long, experiencing so much with him and reaching a point of companionship.

He saw her hesitation, frowned in answer to it but continued to stare her down. She knew he wouldn't let it go. After all he did deserve an honest answer, it was just a matter of him believing her. Deciding at that moment, she would continue telling him her version of the truth; keeping to the truth but leaving out all parts of her identity.

"She wants my heart." this was not the answer he had anticipated, probably thinking she meant that the queen wanted her dead and was being dramatic.

She tried another approach."You met with her, did you not?"

Here he nodded, his fingers fiddling a thin piece of grass pulling and twisting it absently.

"Did you see her face? See how beautiful she was, notice how after all these years she has not aged?"

Snow White remembered the streets lined with people waiting to see their future queen all those years ago. Rumour of her beauty had spread like wild fire and they all wanted a chance to see for themselves. The few times Ravenna had visited the tower Snow White was always been taken aback by how she had not changed, how she remained entirely ethereal in comparison to her surroundings. As much as she resented admitting it, she almost looked forward to seeing her face it provided a break from all the grey and ugly that surrounded her throughout the years.

"Aye."

"She takes the youth and beauty from women. The ones from the village, beyond the walls. The more beautiful the girl the longer she can go without taking having to take another."

"What?" he gave her the same look when they were speaking of her father and how she would know anything of him.

"That what keeps her young, fi they don't die there they become old and frail, dying within days if not that very same day. I don't know how she does it but she has the ability to and that is what keeps her looking so unnaturally beautiful. "

Eric looked incredulous. "And that's why she kept you? All these years?"

Snow White shrugged, unsure why she had been kept alive and unaware of any other reason why Ravenna would be hunting her now.

"Perhaps she saw something in me as a child and decided it would be worth to set me aside until she did need me. Who knows what passes through her mind, she has killed so many keeping one little girl prisoner seems insignificant."

Taking a moment to absorb this information he examined her. She certainly was beautiful; dirty, her face scratched and certainly needing a bath he couldn't help but take note of her blue grey eyes framed by thick dark lashes. Her cheeks held a hint of colour enhanced by her fairness and her lips were a temptation he was having a harder time ignoring especially how red and well shaped they were, demanding attention.

"You're being serious?" her face fell, and he looked caught between laughter and disbelief. "You expect me to believe that? Witches and magic and all that is horse shit."

Snow White was angry now. Technically she had not lied to him, merely not telling him the entire truth about herself but that was none of his business in her eyes. Everything she had told him of Ravenna though was truth and it angered her that he had not believe her especially after not giving him any reason not to trust her.

"And why would I lie about this!" she wasn't yelling at him, but her voice was forceful. "What could I possibly have that she would want?!" she shook her dress to emphasize her point, forcing him to see how plain everything about her was.

"I know what I saw while I was there. What I heard and you can think I'm mad, set it aside as the blabbering of a woman whose brain has been addled. But I am not lying about this. As crazy and far fetched as it seems just think about it, put the pieces together."

"You were a child Rose. You're imagination probably made everything larger than what it was." he still didn't believe her but at least he was no longer condescending."

"This did not happen only when I was a child. The day I left she had taken another; Greta. I spoke with her before she was brought down to see the queen and she asked what was going to happen and I couldn't tell her. And when they brought her back, her hair had turned grey, her face was wrinkled and sagged but it was the same girl. And then they came for me.

I have no family, no money, no home. Nothing. What could I have that she hasn't already taken?" his face was solemn but he waited for her to continue. "I just want to get away." desperation and defeat hung on her words. "Just away. From wondering if today is the die I'm going to die. I will not go back." she said the last piece determinedly and Eric nodded. "Look around you."

She opened her arms wide and gestured to the half dead nature around them. "Look at whats happened to the land, do you remember what you told me? The land is diseased and she's the reason why."

"Alright." his own hands were raised in surrender. "If you say that is what she was doing than, that is what she was doing. I'm not sure if I can believe she or anyone has the ability to do what you describe but I will take your word for it lass."

She felt relief that he accepted her words but guilt that she was still keeping the full truth from him. Despite wanting to keep details of her life from her she found her mouth moving and words escaping her lips unbidden.

"I may not have the gold I had promised you when we started." she lifted her chin bravely, expecting anger from him.

Calmly though, Eric moved towards her, his face stoic and unreadable until he stopped a couple of feet away from her.

"I didn't have it when I promised it to you and I possibly wont when we reach Duke Hammond's."

"I know." he began to chuckle when her expression changed yet again, perhaps the tenth time in the past minute. "I'm not as stupid as you may think. You weren't exactly glowing with wealth when I found you." he moved away from her and began walking, giving her a moments pause before she went scrambling after him.

"So if you knew why did you help me?"

"Well, for starters there was no way you would of survived on your own and secondly it wouldn't of sat right with me if I had left you."

"So you'll help me still?"

his reply was a wry, "I haven't snuck off yet have I?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

They walked for another two days and without encountering anyone from the Queen. The second night they chanced a small fire, not allowing it to be anythng more than embers enough to get their blood flowing back into their fingertips and toes. Eric feigned that he had not noticed Rose's mood over the days past, knowing that she had dreamt and that they had been unpleasant. She hadn't cried out or screamed but she moved more, a mumbled word would escape and her brow was constantly furrowed. Then there would be the sudden opening of her eyes, paralyzed in a second of fear before realization dawned on her.

He made sure to keep himself occupied or feigned that he was asleep himself, if she did not wish to speak of it than that was her business though a part of him wished she would share her troubles with him. During the day she was quieter than the norm but still smiled and spoke with him and he took it as a good sign.

What he had not been expecting was the sudden change in the air; the crunch and rustle of leaves that did not follow the usual pattern of forest animals. It caused his to reach blindly beside and tightly grasping the girl's forearm making her stop alongside him.

"Wha-," Eric pressed a finger to his lips stopping all words from her.

Slowly and stealthily he crouched down and examined the dirt, using the very tips of his fingers to shift things around. His eyes locked on something she couldn't see and he rose back up just as slowly. Rose waited patiently, rigid and eyes wide. He removed one of his daggers and pressed it into her hands her face going white her hands resisting to clench around the hilt. His hand tightened around hers and he gave her a look that hopefully made her realization that he was serious. In the next moment her fingers took hold of the knife but her face remained the same.

Eric left her and began moving towards the messy and unusual tracks; they were too small to be a mans and too large to be any kind of animal that he was familiar with. The only thing he could think of was

"Rose," Eric called and leaned back staring at whatever was hidden between the wild grass and bushes. "I think you'd better come here."

To say she was confused was the least of it as she willed her feet to move forward until she was standing close to him staring at the same place as he thought unable to see anything. Using the end of his ax Eric moved aside some of the bush and revealed a small, very scared, wild haired little boy.

Instantly her heart constricted and she was overcome with the want to cradle him and take the fear away from his small, dark eyes.

"He's afraid of me, won't come close at all. I figured you'd have better luck." her hand with to his arm and pulled him down into a crouch beside her.

"Its because you're looming over him and terrifying the poor thing." her voice was low and a wide smile directed at the small child. "Hello little darling, we wont hurt you."

He curled into himself trying to inch his was from them.

"Come along now," Eric began and the child began to cry, loud sobs as he clenched his little fists close to his chest.

Eric looked temporarily taken aback, unsure of what he had done to frighten him. Rose's slap against his chest confused him further.

"You're scaring him." she moved onto her knees, slowly pushing closer. "Come, bait's alright."

Eyes filled with tears and still sobbing he glanced a look at Eric before sticking out his dimpled hands to Snow White, clearly picking her as the lesser of two evils. His head fell against her collar, face puckered and red with crying Snow White was suddenly filled with an strange yet forceful urge to soothe him, cradle and speak softly until he felt safe. The feeling was so strong that it took her by surprise just as when Eric had pulled her close that other night. They were two completely different emotions but both were just as powerful in their feeling and magnitude.

All these new sensations and emotions swirled in her mind, things she had never felt or experienced before. She wanted to ask Eric about them but suddenly felt shy and did not want to appear overly ignorant. Pushing all thoughts away she concentrated on the warmth that had seemed to swell within her as the child lay against her breast. Whatever this feeling was it certainly couldn't be bad, as if she was the only one who could help him. And she would help him as no one had done for her.

**I really hated describing Snow White as the most beautiful girl Eric had ever seen, there's a level of cheesiness there that I hate, but I'm trying to stick as closely with the story, if we all need reminding she was the fairest of them all. I'll try to write while I'm gone but I make no promises. The beach will probably be calling. Just sayin'.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am currently writing this on a makeshift desk by an open window overlooking the ocean and bringing along the salty breeze. So clearly I am inspired. My parents are European and I've visited this tiny island about five times so it's really a home away from home and the perfect remedy from life. You wouldn't believe the difference in lifestyle; it really is island time here.**

**On a side note I can also hear my neighbors goat :P**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.***

Of all things she had expected to encounter along the way a child certainly was the last thing. Her hand involuntarily smoothed over the boys dark, loose curls murmuring soothing words. Eric had observed them for a few quiet moments before looking around slowly with a calculating eye, this was too far for a child to wander off on their own. The situation filled him with concern; something was amiss.

He turned back to the pair, the boy sniffling quietly his nose pressed into the crook of Rose's neck and shoulder while she had wrapped him tightly in her cloak. Although he knew that they could not handle another person there was no way he could leave the child behind and it rose an explainable irritation within him.

Now he was accountable for two lives when he was already struggling with the one he had before. He moved towards Snow White his arm going to her back as he urged her forward.

"Come Rose," his voice was insistent and her feet moved her even before she managed to ask him why, her blind trust in him unwillingly pleasing that particularly male part of his brain.

"Where'd he come from?"

"Not sure. He didn't come from the direction we came from, his tracks were to the east. Hale had mentioned that there was another village but it was a few days trek there would be no way he could have made it on his own."

A few silent moments passed them as they walked, the sounds of nature filling the void; twigs snapping along with the slight crunch of the dried leaves, their smoky scent lingering in the air. Sunlight filtered through the treetops spattering patches of light on the forest floor as two birds swooped before them in some type of elaborate dance before flitting off not paying the strangers any mind.

"Will we keep him?" her voice was hushed as if not to alert the small boy should the huntsman's answer should be no.

The question however made him look at her while thoughts began to rush his mind unbidden. She had unintentionally made it seem like they were a family. They way she had asked 'we' innocently caused his mind to stray with the word nonetheless.

Could they keep him? It was more a question of what they were to do with him for the time being and not as a permanent fixture. He knew this but some part of his mind that seemed to have been hibernating instantly pictured her as a wife, his wife, and her question seemed to offer them as a ready made family for him if he agreed.

The idea slammed him hard in the chest. The only person he had ever thought of having a family with had been Sarah. But seeing Rose with the boy clutched at her breast made him suddenly long for it again and it terrified him of just how strongly he wanted it. And just how sudden it had resurfaced.

But responding with yes was just as terrifying, it was as if he was confirming that he was ready to sever Sarah from him entirely and completely. Though he had moved on with his life, thought of her less and when he did it was with less grief he wasn't quite ready to take that step. It also came to him that this was not what she had intended at all, asking him a simple question that he was delving into far too much.

Instead he avoided giving her an answer telling her that they needed to move. And so she did wrapping the cloak around herself and the child tighter who had stopped sobbing at this point but continued to sniffle and whimper. Eric's hand found her back once more and pressed her gently into his side as he scanned the area around them, too much of this did not feel right.

They continued their walk for another hour as the sky began to slowly change to a deeper hue of orange and pink, they would need to set up camp soon and figure out what to do with this new addition as there had to be someone missing him. But before he could make his thoughts known a sound to their right caught their attention and he tightened his arm around Snow White's shoulders effectively stopping her from moving forward.

She looked up at him with concern in her eyes along with underlying panic and he made sure to keep his own emotionless. He angled and tilted his head straining his hearing trying to make sense of what it could be while feigning that he was unaffected by it.

Unexpectedly shouts and high-pitched screams filled the air and around them men, women, riders atop horses moved from between the trees and surrounded them. It was not yet dark, time was suspended in the space between day and evening the light glowing a bright orange as of the sun was giving its last efforts before night came upon them. It was enough to see the people clearly and to see the fury reflected in each of their faces.

There had of been roughly twenty people all scowling, all watching their every move calculating when it was best to advance. Somehow during all this Eric had moved in front Rose her right arm wrapped around his abdomen tightly and he could feel the small lump that was the boy pressed between his back and her chest.

The huntsman's eyes flitted off each person knowing with a sinking feeling within his gut that there were too many of them and that he would not be successful in fending them off. Instead he brought his own right hand to cover Rose's, wrapping her small hand within his and pressing it against his chest sure that she could feel the erratic rate his heart took on, unable to disguise the panic he now felt.

He lifted his left hand up the palm facing the wall of people in front of him, his fingers splayed in a show of surrender.

"We have nothing save for the clothes on our backs." Eric's voice rang out clear and stronger than he felt.

Had he been alone he would have already been swinging his fists, pulling men from their mounts but his thoughts were invaded with Rose; her safety, her life, keeping her close. Even his own life depended on how he approached them and he was painfully aware he was treading a very fine line.

"Who is behind you?" An olive-skinned man with black, chin length wavy hair sat atop a chestnut horse. He carried himself with authority and a no nonsense air causing Eric to believe this man was the head of this ambush.

"My wife," he said without a moment's hesitation. "We are travelers nothing more, let us pass we do not want any trouble."

"We seek a child, have you seen him?" the man scrutinized them one hand fisted against his hip, the horse's reins in the other.

Eric's eyes narrowed taking in the man, his vibrant clothing and the small gold hoop in his ear giving away who he was. Gypsies; generally a nuisance and easily dealt with but they were skilled fighters with no moral code outside their individual clans. Outnumbered like this the odds were completely in their favour.

They wanted the boy, which only spiked Eric's curiosity. An innocent child being hunted by this many people did not sit well with him.

"Out here?" Eric gestured around them watching as they also eyed the trees. "We have not seen any children here."

Their leader seemed unimpressed. "Tell your wife to move from behind you, what has she there?"

"We have nothing and she stays with me." his voice had taken on its usual edge as his hand tightened hers in response.

"Either you move willingly or we move her for you."

The silence seemed to stretch for a few moments until the man lifted his chin gesturing to someone off to the side. simultaneously Eric felt Rose being pulled from him while hands grabbed at him leading him away and keeping his arms from moving as his heels dug into the earth. His managed to free one arm and his fist found the face of the man nearest him, a spurt of blood spilling forth as the man brought his hands to his nose.

The second he rammed his shoulder into sending them both to the ground allowing Eric to straddle him before delivering two heavy fists to the man's face. Another came from behind Eric's and his elbow lifted sharply and into his face. He was doing well until four men advanced on him finally bringing him down.

"Let her go! Rose!" he jerked his arms angrily trying to get to her before a sharp pain brought him to his knees a warm trickle running down the side of his face where he had been struck. The blow had made him dizzy and unable to focus, the world swimming before his eyes.

Rose had stumbled on the hem of her skirts confused by Eric being swarmed and wanting to keep herself from being captured, all the while managing to keep a hold of the boy in her arms. The man was gripping her arm painfully twisting it until she cried out painfully.

"You cannot have him!" she finally cried out. "He is an innocent and you cannot have him, we wont let you!" The groups angry rustling and noise died down at her declaration until the man who had spoken earlier took a moment to study her before dismounting and making his way leisurely towards her.

He hooked a finger under her chin making her look up at him. She could smell a mixture of earth and spices on him, the corners of his eyes were lined and though he had to be some thirty odd years older than she could see that he was handsome. His black hair somewhat was somewhat wiry and lined with grey. Faintly she could hear the huntsman struggling against his captors before a familiar grunt and curse broke the string of threats and pleads.

"Stop!" Snow White cried as blood had begun to drip from the huntsman's nose as his eyes took on a glazed, dazed look.

"Stop." she turned back defiantly to the man in front of her keeping her fear just under the surface where she prayed he couldn't see.

The boy had begun to cry again still concealed from them under her cloak.

"You are ready to fight tooth and nail for a child who is not yours and who you must have stumbled upon mere hours ago?" the man sounded curious like she was a puzzle he could not quite figure out. "And though we have the upper hand you still make demands and tell me what I can and cannot do? Pretty girl like you should have a sharper mind."

"He is innocent, merely a baby." her fingers tightened around him, she could envision the boy living the life she had led as their prisoner and no longer free. The man cocked his head lifting a hand to slowly pull at the strings at the front of her cloak. The men behind her kept her in place and she could do no more than try to jerk free and hold tighter to the small bundle on her arm which had grown tired from his weight.

Soon he lifted the cloth and the boys wails were no longer muffled and pierced the air. He grabbed the child roughly from her arms and she could do no more than curse the words that Eric favoured and try futilely to reach for the boy.

A woman rushed from the group up to the man and took the boy from him, clutching him closely burying her hand in his hair as she nearly yelled incoherent words. The woman gave Rose pause as sudden confusion descended on her.

"He may not be mine, but he is not yours either." the man stated with a softer voice. "I am Krell, leader of our clan."

When Snow White didn't reply Krell gestured for the men to release her as did the men holding Eric. She wasted no time rushing to him her fingers going to the blood that had seeped from the cut at his temple. His hand found her wrist holding it tightly also confused by the turn of events.

"I apologize for the hastiness of my men. Outsiders are not welcome among us." Krell had remained where he stood watching the pair, the woman and her child lost back in the crowd.

"But we owe you a debt of gratitude now for finding the child and willing to keep him safe. We would like to invite you to join us tonight, share our fire and food as a small show of thanks."

Snow White's hands paused wiping away Eric's blood with the edge of her cloak, not sure she had heard them correctly. Her eyes found Eric's before he turned back to Krell spitting blood onto the ground.

"Have you ale?"

Krell grinned. "We have much stronger than ale."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

They had made their way back to the clan's camp which could only be described as a type of grotto. A large rock caught between the ground and another rock formed a type of awning and a crude shelter, protecting them from most of the elements but allowed wind to rip through. Not very deep but wide they had set up makeshift torches along the walls, lighting the interior and having the light coloured stone reflect the flames. Elaborate and colourful carpets littered the floor clustering around fires.

They must have been here a while as there were signs of being settled in, workbenches had been set up, there was an area devoted to laundry as baskets filled with clothing stood alone while pieces hung up to dry.

Snow White sat next to Eric who had been seen to by their healer and announced no concerning damage. Krell had made a joke about the huntsman having a hard head and it was if all had been forgiven. Noise filled around them as everyone else had settled in around their own fires as well, chattering and laughing the air light around them.

Krell poked the fire between them, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles while he supported himself on an elbow the very picture of ease. His gold hoop blinked from the flames and Snow White had to force herself to look away from it and pay attention to his words.

"We didn't realize the boy had gone. Usually he plays by himself close to his mother but he was supposed to be watched by one of the older think he must have followed some of them playing and wandered off. By the time we noticed he could of been gone for hours."

"How long were you looking for him?" Eric questioned slowly drinking from a cup the contents burning down his throat helping ease the pulsing pain in his temple.

Krell looked pensive for a moment before replying,"Three hours give or take."

"Were you not able to track him? A child that age isn't likely able to cover his own tracks."

"We need to be extremely careful during these dark times. Yes, I wanted to find the boy but I also must think of my people and if we had been hasty we could of found ourselves against the queen's men. My priority is the safety of my people and if sacrificing a child saves the clan then so be it."

Krell's morbid and nearly cruel response caused a heavy silence to settle over them.

"I don't mean to sound cruel, of course I would do all I can to find anyone of our clan, but if we were to lead them back to us they would kill all of us, including the children without hesitation."

"Why does the queen want to rid herself of a small group of people?" the huntsman questioned, watching as Krell rummaged through a sack removing a small leather bound book.

"We refuse to follow her, or even show fear of her. We follow our own rules, listen to no king and take what we want. That is not the kind of discipline she wants shown to others, she wants everyone to fear her. Bend at her slightest will and that is not who we are."

krell's now blackened fingers moved deftly and swiftly across the page, glancing every now and then to Snow White taking in her features. She felt exposed all of a sudden, the way his eyes studied took all of her in examining each and every detail of her face. Belatedly she realized he was drawing her.

He finally broke the silence but only to joke with Eric.

"You managed to snatch yourself a very pretty, little wife. Would you like to trade?" he smiled wide but kept his eyes to the paper continuing to sketch.

"Wouldn't your own wife be upset with you?" Eric's usually serious face had broken out into a small grin watching the older man as if he couldn't quiet understand him.

Krell burst out into laughter at this suggestion, "Which one?! I have many!" he continued to laugh heartily as if Eric's question had been absurd, "Though you'd probably be my favorite." he sent Snow White a wink as he set down the sheet.

"Thank you for the offer but I've already gotten used to this one." Eric took another swig to hide his smile and not offend the man with strange ways.

"Pity, if only if I had stumbled upon you sooner he might have not become so attached." he laughed again reaching over to bump his own cup against Eric's the contents of which he had been drinking for some time already affecting him. "Would you like another?"

"I think I've had enough of the drink tonight but thank you." Krell scoffed.

"Never say such things! One can never have too much drink!" to prove his point he took another swig. "But no I meant wife, would you like another? One to take care of the cleaning and cooking when the other is heavy with child."

Krell paused a moment as a sudden thought struck him. "That is if they are not both with child." he seemed to have confused himself but Eric and Snow White only laughed.

"I can only handle one unlike yourself."

Krell tipped back waving his hand as if multiple wives was an easy thing. Snow White joined in the laughter, the few sips she had taken herself having warmed her cheeks more than the fire, a giddy feeling in her belly. The feeling grew stronger when she felt Eric's arm come behind her, his hand resting above her hip with a gentle pressure.

It was a simple gesture but she could feel warmth spread through her body and she briefly wondered if it was this strange drink. But she enjoyed where she was at the moment, thoughts of death far from her mind and were replaced with how her leg was pressed against the sides of the huntsman's, how her shoulder bumped into his chest feeling the rumble within it every time he spoke.

She hoped this feeling of lightness lasted, but of course it couldn't.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Snow White woke with a start, she did not make any noise, did not scream cry or gasp. Merely opened her eyes wide still seeing the invisible horrors in her minds eye from the dream.

Hale, Magdon and their daughters had been around her, dead upon the ground their unseeing eyes following her movements. It was then that they began to bleed from their eyes and noses, trickles of blood also pooling from their mouths. They did not speak but she could hear them tell her that this was her doing.

Her fault.

Finn was there also moving up from where she had left him, the knife still sticking from out of his chest. He paused and watched her, the world around her bleak and dreary as if the colours had been dulled - except for the blood which remained a vivid, deep red.

Finn took a step towards her, pulling the blade from his chest slowly blood spilling from the open wound before plunging it forcefully back into his chest his face contorting in pain. He removed it again, slick with his own blood before taking another step and plunging it back into himself.

He repeated the process over and over, faster each time until he was close enough could touch him. But she couldn't move, her body refused to respond to any commands she willed. Finally he went in a frenzy stabbing himself much in the same way she had done, his voice an agonized scream and she could feel the warm splatter of blood on her face again - and that had been where she woke up.

Eric was sleeping next to her propped up against filled sacks serving as cushions. She slowly moved her hands over her face trying to wipe away the blood but in the faint light of the dying fire her hands came back clean. She let out a slow, shuddering breath keeping it quiet as to not wake anyone.

"Rose?" Snow White turned to the huntsman who she had thought had been sleeping, but she should of known better. "What's the matter?"

"Just a dream."

He turned onto his side to face her and she could just make out his face in the darkness.

"A bad one?"

She said nothing as their faces flashed in her mind again. "I had wished that something terrible would happen to them, Magdon and her daughters, but I didn't mean this. I did not want them dead."

The huntsman could hear distress in her voice and he thought through what he should say. Could imagine very well what she was going through since he had been there himself.

"None of that was because you thought bad things. If so the world would of burned long ago with some of the evils people have thought up. This happened because other people, bad people, wanted to hurt them."

He watched as she stared at the nearly dead fire wanting the ease from earlier to be back, she had laughed freely and looked about her excitedly. Gypsy's were interesting to observe but for someone who had never seen one before to actually be able to sit with them - it had made her happiness his. Just watching her had given him an odd satisfaction.

"What happened with the daughters?"

Snow White's eye slid over to Eric wondering if she should even mention their cruelty so soon after their deaths.

"They said things, horrible things. It was as if whenever you weren't around they took every opportunity to take their frustrations out on me. There would even be times when they would hurt me - a pinch, shove. Liv had even slapped me one morning when I dropped a bowl of chopped garlic."

Snow White could not see it but the huntsman had tensed, angry that he had not known any of this. He knew that they were not kind, but to touch her? It was unacceptable and had he known he would of made them leave days ago, if not the very same day. Eric told her this and she did nothing more than shrug.

"And go where? We were tired, cold and if we hadn't stayed there would of been worn out by now and who knows what could of happened. From my experience there are things in life that that we must endure in order to survive and move on. Besides, I managed to get even with at least one of them. "

She tried to smile at the mention of the fight but Eric remained solemn and unsmiling. He shifted closer, his arm moving to her back and pulling her towards him leaving only a small amount of space between them. His arm hugged her and she felt his lips press to her forehead before moving his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry."

Taken aback slightly Snow White did little more than lay there, heart pounding in that way that had become all too familiar as of late but still did not have a name.

"You haven't done anything." there was confusion in her voice, why should he be apologizing for the error of others?

He did not correct her or explain himself but simply told her to tell him everything and anything that happened from then on.

"No matter who it is, these people or anyone else we happen to come across. If anything happens to make you uncertain or afraid, tell me. Even if I should do something to you."

"But-,"

"Tell me." he cut her off and she remained quiet observing him but not agreeing.

The huntsman kissed her forehead once more than rested his chin on the top of her head, his thumb moving back and slowly on her back.

"Try to sleep.

She moved up onto her elbow opening her cloak she had been using as a blanket and draped it over the two of them settling back against his chest, his arm wrapping around her once more. She was not sure what was happened but knew that something had certainly changed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Ok so very late update but while in Europe I thought that I would have tons of time to sit and write. Not the case, I think there was only two days in the month I was gone that we stayed home. But yes I hoped you enjoyed it, I like how everything is progressing, please tell me what you think reviews make me happy!**

**Keep it real you smexy mo-fo's you ;)**

**Spoony.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow we've hit the 10k view mark! And 103 followers?! You guys are fan-friggin-tastic.**

**Things are finally getting juicy! **

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*

The next morning found everyone awake just as the sun was beginning to rise, peeking through the clouds that were painted vibrant shades of orange and pink. Krell was wishing them a safe trip, explaining which direction they should travel and what they should avoid on the road there. He had already given them a packed satchel filled with food, flasks of fresh water and a couple of brightly woven blankets.

"I understand the two of you have traveled on foot and that is has been a long journey so I give you him,"

Krell was handed the reins to a black horse already saddled and led him over to where they stood.

"He's older but still able to ride well and long. This should cut down your travel time considerably."

Eric thanked him, grasping his forearm before turning to scratch the animal above his nose. They had already said their goodbyes and even met the small boy they had found in the forest, who was now much quieter and less shy this time around. They had been overwhelmed with well wishes and small luck charms had been pressed into their hands.

The huntsman hoisted Snow White up on the horse, helping to adjust her skirts around her legs as his fingers lingered on the skin of her calf, not realizing the heat he left behind when he lifted them again.

"Head North and you will pass a small creek which will tell you that you're in the right direction. You should get to the next village within a day to a day and a half."

"Thank you," Eric said truly grateful. "Keep well."

"And you my friends." Krell patted the horse's neck as Eric mounted behind Snow White his arms coming around her to take hold of the reins.

Eric spurred the horse on starting at a steady pace, the morning air along with their increased speed was cool against their faces. Snow White couldn't help but feel hopeful this morning as she turned in the seat to wave enthusiastically watching as a few children ran behind the horse and the others waved back to them. They had survived another night and the sun rising steadily brought with it the promise of hope.

They rode for a long while in the direction Krell had indicated, not stopping to eat or drink, pushing father and deeper into the forest that was now lush with greenery and life. Even though the heaviness they had carried with them had lifted they still felt a need to push on and put as much distance as they could between themselves and the queen.

Eric had an abundant amount of time to think during the ride, especially with the object of his thoughts pressed slightly against his chest. Only the other day the thought of replacing Sarah had panicked him and yet this girl had begun to encroach nearly every corner and recess of his mind.

He had taken advantage of situations that allowed him to be close to her, last night feeling her breath against his neck bad been like indulging in a guilty pleasure. The women he had been with in the past had been temporary solutions to an immediate problem. He never took the time to see whether they had scented their skin with perfumes, never feeling if their skin was soft to the touch, never using loving words or caresses.

But yet lately being near Rose had made him hyper aware, the smallest reaction from her making him tense unwillingly. He never thought he would be feeling like this again after Sarah died and had been ready to submit to half a life. But he was feeling the same feelings again, he wanted to know every part of her intimately, be as close as he could.

But now having Rose in place of Sarah surprisingly made the ache of grief hurt a little less and he wondered how that could be. The night before in the clearing had scared him in a way he hadn't been made afraid in a long time and all he could think about was that Rose would be taken from him and that he would be alone again.

It had gone well past him merely keeping her safe for payment and had become more that he wanted her alive to have her with him. Duke Hammond's hold was ever nearer and he found himself wanting more time with her.

And to have more nights like the one past.

He had wanted to kiss her last night, had been ready to but something had stopped him. Being that close to her and holding her had been far more tempting than any of the other nights. She had been fully clothed, shy, and doing nothing at all to be coy or seductive but he still had wanted her.

Simply sleeping under her cloak with her had him imagining that they were alone, in a house and with no one pursuing them. She was his and he could hold her like this every night. Waking up with her also felt good, a feeling he hadn't been expecting .He was prepared to feel regret or guilt with the memory of Sarah but instead he found himself wanting to draw closer to her and fall back asleep.

If he hadn't needed to relieve himself he would have stayed where he was. Gently moving away from her he had grinned as she let out a sleep filled groan and mumbled words.

Even now with her sitting innocently in front of him his fingers itched to move her hair aside and press kisses against her shoulder and neck. He wanted his hands to cross over her stomach. To move over and have her head fall back against his shoulder and nip at her earlobe and hear her mouth draw out sounds meant only for him.

Unconsciously he dug his heels into the sides of the horse having it lose its stride and skitter knocking him back to the present. Pulling back on the reins brought the animal to a stop and he dismounted quickly needing to put space between them.

"The horse needs to rest," he told Snow White by way of explanation when he met her curious glance. "Carrying two people is hard for him, even more so that he's older."

She nodded, her fingers brushing through the horse's dark mane as he reached his hands up to her. Swinging a leg over she allowed herself to be lowered, only for Eric to bring her down much closer than he needed to and have thoughts of how easy it was to bring her closer run through his mind.

"We will stop here." he said it gruffer than he had intended and was met with another of her quick glances that questioned him, but he ignored it turning away from her.

The rest of the day passed much in the same fashion, idle conversations, long stretches of silence as they just took time to breathe in the stillness around them while his thoughts continued to wander.

He made a fire and she retold the stories the gypsy women had told her the night before, excitement still clear in her voice. They enjoyed the food Krell had given them together and eventually fell into silence the odd snap of the fire and distant crickets chirps filling the air.

Snow White had settled down against a slight slope curled into herself as she watched the flames her eyes growing heavy and she quickly fell asleep in the odd position. Eric moved her down moving her hair from her face and tucking the end of her cloak around her feet.

He wanted to settle next to her, even reasoned with himself that she would not mind but he moved back to his spot a good distance from her suddenly craving a drink. He realized in that moment that the only thing stopping him was her naiveté and innocence concerning men, and that it had been that fact that had stopped him the night before. During her time as a captive she must have not had any contact with men, let alone anyone while locked away.

The reminder of her imprisonment killed the lightness he had felt earlier.

He would finish this.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*

It had taken them twice as long as Krell had told them to reach the village, the constant stops to give the horse rest forced them on foot and slowed them. It was late in the day by the time they reached the village Krell had spoken of. It was larger than the previous one they had stayed at the week before and not near the disrepair it had displayed.

In fact it was the opposite. The buildings were well maintained and the small streets had more people milling about. It was nowhere as large as the kingdom's village but was a good size and they could see a small inn for travelers not too far off.

Snow White had expected the darkness that the kingdom and old village had but instead this place felt a thousand years away from everything they had left behind. There was no oppression here and the she was filled with nostalgia as she was reminded of times before Ravenna.

There were a handful of children that she could hear playing more than see. Men were working, heavy sacks on their shoulders and now and then she could hear laughter. Hope swelled within her, there was no sign of decay or the queen, perhaps they were finally out of her reach.

Eric stopped the horse, pulling her down one hand grasping the reins while his other found Snow White's, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"We will try the inn, they may be able to take us for the night." he began leading them towards the building but Snow White remembered the inns from her childhood.

"What about money?" the huntsman nodded.

"We have the horse to trade and we may be able to work something out."

"But we will need the horse to reach the duke." he could hear the protest in her voice and he squeezed her fingers in response.

"We will get there, I promise." he looked down at her and she must have seen something in his expression since she did not push the matter further.

Eric tied the horse outside the building which was the tallest in the square and stopped a younger man who was passing them with a pail filled with water.

"Who can I speak to about renting a room?"

The young man set down the heavy pail using the back of his hand to wipe his brow. "Jack is who you want to talk to, just go around back and knock on the door though it should be open."

They thanked him and moved around to the back of the building which was adjacent to a small open area where vegetables were growing and a small pen with a few animals, including a large cow lazily and happily grazing.

The back door was open and Eric knocked on its frame peering inside a well sized and maintained kitchen. It was partly dark inside with enough light to see by but a pleasant coolness could be felt within.

"Can I help you?" came a loud, clear voice as a woman neared wiping her hands on her apron.

She was pleasantly plump, the wisps of her strawberry blond hair curling from beneath the knotted rag wrapped on her head to keep her hair from her face. Her face was pretty though she was older than them by some years. She had a spattering of freckles across her nose and her eyes were large and a warm brown colour.

"We are looking for Jack, we were told we could find him here." Eric spoke taking in the woman.

A single dimple appeared in her left cheek as she smiled at them.

"That's me, what can I do ya for?"

Eric stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before belatedly gaining his composure.

"You're Jack?" the disbelief was clear in his voice as he watched her put her hands against her wide hips.

"Yes I am," she began in a voice that displayed her confidence. "Short for Jacqueline but somehow everyone has gotten it into their minds to call me Jack, so Jack it is."

Eric peered at her for a moment as if giving her the opportunity to tell them that her name was really Sue and Jack was out front and she would get him for them. When she did not, Eric continued.

"We need a place to stay, we're not sure certain for how long and we have no money,-"

"No money?" Jack interrupted before Eric held up a hand to stop her.

"We have no money but have a horse we can give in exchange for a room. Also we can both work to help pay for meals and lodging."

Jack frowned and her eyes roved over the pair as if sizing them up for herself. Letting out a breath she shook her head.

"I cannot afford to keep anyone else on, and I would need the room for actual paying customers, how do you expect me to put meals on the tables each night?" she was not rude when she spoke but direct in her approach.

"We do not ask for money, Rose can work to help clean more rooms which means you can rent them faster. I can help hunt game and go about the village seeking additional work if need be."

Again Jack watched them arms crossed over her generous chest.

"where'er you lot headed anyways?"

"Hammond's hold. We left everything we had back in the Kingdom's Village hoping to begin our lives elsewhere." the lies were coming easier now to Eric but it still did not help the anxiousness in his gut.

The silence carried on and Eric sighed in what one could only call defeat.

"Listen, we will take the shed if need be, we only need a roof and walls to keep out the chill from night. We've made due on the floor without a problem thus far."

Jack however was chewing on the inside of her cheek, clearly contemplating something.

"Newly wed aren't ya?"

"Seems that way." Jack nodded her head still distracted by whatever she was thinking.

"The Kingdom's Village is a far journey, we have heard stories about it and I can tell ya none were pleasant."

"Which was why we made the choice to leave."

Jack tapped her fingers on one hand against her crossed arm before breaking into a wide smile the dimple on display once more.

"Alright, you two have raised some fair points and I cannot just allow newlyweds to sleep out in the muck. You will get a room, but I want no trouble"

Her voice was stern and left no room for argument but she still had the smile in place, dimple and all.

"I like for my people to work and if see that there is lack of it then you two will need to be on your way."

They nodded in agreement willing to give anything for a bed to sleep in for the night.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*

Jack led them up heavy wooden stairs one hand on the rail while the other grasped her skirts. She was chattering on happily every now about the going on within the village and then would complain dramatically how these stairs would be the death of her one day.

The inside of the inn was warm from a large fireplace that Eric could stand in comfortably. The main room was large and just off the kitchen. It was set up with long tables and many chairs, candles hung from the ceiling and a few people were seated either drinking or eating. It smelled of earth and fresh food that could only be from Jack's cooking.

She brought them up three short flights and stopped in front of a door turning to Eric and handing him a small key.

"Well here we are then,"

"Thank you again Jack, it's appreciated. Did you need any help tonight? Help in the kitchens? The sun's still high I could try to catch something -,"

"Tut, tut, tut." Jack hushed him waving her hands about in the air. "Rest for tonight there'll be plenty of time to talk about working. I'll have them send up a tub so the two of you can bathe, there should be a small pot within the room to boil it."

She turned to Snow White suddenly the wide smile out on her face once more. "And you dearie, go and take care of that man of yours. Don't you let him get away." she winked at her before letting out a chuckle at Snow White's almost confused expression.

Walking away from them Eric had to work hard to bite back the grin that was ready to break out on his face at any moment. He was sure however that it was a losing battle. Turning the key in the lock revealed a decent sized room. There was a bed to their right facing a fireplace wood ready in the hearth to be used. Heavy quilts were folded at the end of the bed on a trunk that showed signs of age and wear.

The ceiling was high with wide, wooden beams crossing and Eric assumed that they were on the top floor to prevent 'actual' paying customers from walking too many flights. There was one window directly across from them with heavy curtains drawn back to allow the sunlight in, small flecks of dust dancing in the light.

Another, though larger trunk was pushed against the wall and that was it for decor. It was clean and nicer than some of the inns Eric had stayed in and after weeks of sleeping on the cold ground he was ready to fall back onto the bed. He watched however as Snow White moved into the center taking in her surroundings as well.

It had been so long since she had such a nice place to stay in, even though they were merely borrowing the space it was theirs for the time being. Her fingers trailed over the deep green and brown quilt, feeling its thickness and warmth. In this moment she felt truly separated from the queen, that things were finally beginning for her.

She turned to smile at Eric as if he could know the extent of this emotion she was feeling. He was leaning against the wall arms crossed watching her with an intense expression that had become more frequent especially over these past few days. It caused her neck to warm and a shiver to course through her and she wondered again at these odd sensations that she only had around him.

A knock sounded against the door and Eric pushed off from the wall, turning the handle to reveal two men; one young and another middle aged. Between them they had a wooden tub which after a brief explanation that Jack had sent them, brought it in to the center of the room in front of the fireplace.

They left only to be return with jack trailing behind them lugging up pails of already boiled water. After two more trips the tub was filled and steam which rose in the air, curling and then unfurling before disappearing. Jack handed Snow White a small bar of soap, a couple of small cloths and a brush.

After she had left Snow White dipped a hand into the hot water, a delicious sensation of shivers running up her arm at the feeling. It had been years since having a bath let alone hot water. In her cell she had used a small portion of her drinking water to clean herself but other than that there had not been anything else.

Eric watched as she ran her fingers through the water the steam brushing against her face.

"You go ahead first, I need to speak with Jack." the huntsman turned and walked out into the hallway, locking the door behind him.

He waited a few moments outside the door trying to get a hold of his emotions, could hear her step into the water and her short gasp most likely due to the temperature. Then a short giggle as more water moved and he could imagine her lowering herself into the tub.

He stopped himself there, not allowing himself to add more to the picture, to think of her clothing heaped and discarded on the floor. Moving away from the door was difficult as his body wanted to go back inside with her to give in to what he wanted. Perhaps searching for work would take his mind off the now nude woman in his room, and how much he wanted to go in and join her.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.***

**Hope you liked it, I got really sick of writing forest/walking scenes - there's only so much you can write about. Also I feel the need to do another one-shot so keep an eye out for that! **

**-Spoony.**


End file.
